Yugioh Total Drama World
by AJustice90
Summary: Yugioh TDW! This story is set in an alternate reality of the Total Drama universe where the show doesn't exist and the biggest hit is Duel Monsters. Story discontinued.
1. Blaze of Glory P1

In this fanfiction there are elements of Yu-Gi-Oh mixed with characters from Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, while there are no characters for any Yu-Gi-Oh Anime or Manga there are still duel monsters, duel disks, duel runners and the action you'd except from Yu-gi-oh. The characters are alternate reality versions of characters from the shows, I'm not going to have every character on it but I will have many fan favorites.

* * *

**Featured Cards**

While I do use cards from the real life game in the duels I have also included my own original cards. You can go to the Yugioh Wikia to look up cards and their appearances to help visualize the monsters and cards if your new to Yugioh, go to the Yugioh Card Maker Wikia to look up my original cards. Cards with * are my originals.

* * *

It was dreary day in a small town called High Point City. There are kids, preteens, and teens gathered around a basketball court, a duel was going on. It's a boy with brown hair and a gap in his teeth wearing a t-shirt with the letter "C" on it vs a girl with black featuring teal stripes and blue lipstick yet her entire remains unseen, she's wearing zipped up hooded vest over a white t-shirt with black rings around the ends of the sleeves. The match is reaching it's end.

On the Field the boy has Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defense Mode (Def:2000) while the girl has Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode(Atk:1800) and one face-down card.

"My turn!" Saids the boy, he draws a card, looks at it. and smiles. "I sacrifice my Stone Statue to advance summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!(Atk:2450) Now attack!"

The Dark Ruler raises his finger to the sky and purple lightning came down and focuses toward the finger and the Ha Des points Dunames Dark Witches and fires the lightning at her.

"Nice try, but I think it's time to wrap this up!" Says the girl confusing the boy. "I activate my face down, *Valor Charge!" The card flips up. "I pay half my Life Points to double my Witch's Attack Points!" Auras surround the girl and her monster, a dark purple aura around the girl representing her Life Point reduction and bright red aura around Dunames Dark Witch for her power increase Girl(LP:1000-500) Dunames Dark Witch(Atk:1800-3600)

"No way!" The boy replies in shock

"Dark Witch attack with Spellbinding Flux!" The girl calls out.

Dark Witch shots bolts of black lightning coated with sparkles, it intercepts Dark Ruler's purple lightning and disperses it, and the black lightning strikes the Dark Ruler and destroys with a big explosion.

"Aaaahhh!" Cries out the boy (LP:1000-0)

The holograms disappears. And the girls turns around and starts walking off while the spectators start talking about her

''That chick beat like fifteen guys in a row!'' ''She's freaking awesome!'' "Glad I forgot my deck today or I would have been pummeled."

"Wait! The bout yells to the girl causing her to stop. "Who are you anyway?"

(Signs) The girls turns her head showing her face. "If you must know it's Gwen." She starts walking off again.


	2. Blaze of Glory P2

**This part of the story is what I call a calm before the storm scene. This is for establishing characters in the story.**

* * *

A few minutes following her duel Gwen was walking on the sidewalk along the park next to the basketball court, that's she heard footsteps and she figured she was being followed.  
Gwen stops and swiftly turns around "All right who are you and what do you want?" She says and sees that it is the brown haired boy she just defeated.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted you to know my name since you told me yours, Cody." The boy says.  
"Cody, charmed." Gwen says sarcastically with an annoyed look on her face.

"So hey, I was wondering, since you're so good maybe you could uh... train me." Cody says.

"What?" Gwen says.

"It's just I'm haven't really won a lot of matches, actually I haven't won a duel at all." Cody says.

"Sorry, I don't tutor. Now if you don't mind it's time for me leave this town." Gwen says.  
"You're leaving? So you were here on vacation or were you just visiting family?"  
Gwen's eyes raise up after she hears the word "family" as it seems to have set something off inside her, she then tightens her fists and her expression goes from annoyed to furious "That is none of your business!" She yells out, at that moment she runs off in a fit of anger.  
(Stares in shock for a second then shakes his head.) "Okay, that is weird, but that Gwen, she's so hot I don't care.  
Gwen runs until she gets to a street full of shops, she stops and leans up against a shop that was closed.  
(Sighs heavily) "Man, no matter where I go everyone who talks to me just seems to push my buttons,

and anytime I hear words related to family I always snap and run off! Gwen shouts. She turns and faces her reflection in the shop window. "Why won't people leave me the heck alone?" She tilts her forehead on the window. A few seconds later she calms down. "Well, at least it lets me know this ain't my town. Better get moving."  
She continues to walk down the sidewalk when at that time a car is leaving out of the driveway of one of the shops and one of the wheels splash into a puddle and water hits Gwen's shirt.  
"Oh man." She complains reacting to the water on her shirt.  
The car stops and the driver gets out, and it's a girl Gwen's age with long blonde hair in a ponytail with a blue scrunchy wearing a white halter top with a breeze image on it.  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She says when she walks up to Gwen "I did not mean to do that, I wasn't looking at what's around me. I may have even hit you How incredibly stupid of me."  
(Sighs) "It's fine, don't worry." Gwen replies.  
"Yeah right." The girl says as she puts her fingers on Gwen's shirt and pulls it a little to look at the stain. "I doubt your mom will think the same."  
Then something seems to go off in Gwen like before when she hear 'mom' yet she didn't lose her temper like she like with she did with Cody.  
She pulls the part of her shirt that the girl was holding. "Maybe, if she's even out there." Gwen rises her eyes realizing she just said that out loud.  
"Oh, you're an orphan?" The girl says out of sympathy.  
"Look it's really-" Gwen starts saying when feels a drop of water fall on her head and then rain just pours down and the two girls start getting soaked.  
"Oh man. Listen, you can't stay out in this weather. Why don't you come home with me for at least the night?" The blonde girl asks.  
"Um, okay." Gwen says, feeling a bit weird about agreeing to come along with a complete stranger, yet she also felt something about this girl, something good.  
"Great. My name's Bridgette by the way." She says and extends her hand out.

Gwen lowers her head for a split-second then lifts it and smiles "Gwen." She replies and pulls her hand out and shakes Bridgette's.  
The two get into Bridgette's car and heads to her house.  
The pair soon after enter Bridgette's house soaking wet.  
Gwen notices that no one's around and asks Bridgette "Are your parents here?"  
"Actually it's my aunt and uncle's house, I'm watching it for them while their on vacation."  
Bridgette responds. Bridgette turns and slowly closes the door, she remembers what Gwen said about not knowing if her mom is alive, feeling sorry for her considering all the time she spend with her own family.

Gwen notices Bridgette's silence and figures what she was thinking.  
"I guess you should know Bridgette, I'm not sure if I'm am an orphan or if I do have a family." Gwen says.

Bridgette looks back at Gwen confused. "What do you mean?"

"For like a year I don't remember anything about myself then my name, which I didn't remember for

a bit. One day I woke up at a hospital, the doctors said I was found lying on the beach in black bikini, and they said other than my amnesia I was perfectly healthy. A few weeks later I decided to leave and find some answers. Ever since, all I've had are the clothes on my back, my cards and my duel disk." Gwen explains.

"Speaking of which we should probably get you out of those wet and dirty clothes. You could probably use a bath yourself." Bridgette says.  
Gwen lifts her arm up and takes a sniff of my armpit. "Whoa! You're right about that."  
Cuts to the bathroom.

Bridgette places a pair of blue pajamas on the sink. "Here ya go. You can put these on when you're finished."  
"Right, thanks." Gwen, who's wearing a towel at the time says and then gives Bridgette her dirty clothes.  
Bridgette takes Gwen's clothes and walks out the doorway. "I'll get some dinner ready." She says.  
Gwen takes the towel off and steps into the tub which full of water already and sits down. "Why did I agree to come with a total stranger?" Gwen asks herself. She lifts her hand up from the water and watches the water in her palm pour down, it is then thinks back to another time when she was in caught in the rain while she was out in another town and she ran to a parking structure and slept there with a newspaper as blanket. "Maybe it's because I wanted to see what it's like to live in a normal home. Or maybe it's cause she offered, no one else has ever done that for me, of course I just bolt it when they talk to me. But Bridgette, I actually liked it when she talking to me, I didn't snap when she said 'mom' and I'm got a good feeling about her."

Cuts to Gwen dressed in the blue pajamas walking into the kitchen, Bridgette who also changed into pink pajamas was pouring some tomato soup into two bowls.  
"You're just in time. Dinner's ready." Bridgette says. She hands Gwen a tray with one of the bowls and a glass of milk.

"Thanks." Gwen takes her tray. "Hey, mind if I eat in my room?" Gwen asks still feeling a little uncomfortable around Bridgette.  
"Oh, ah sure. Go on." Bridgette replies, deciding to let Gwen have her space.  
About half an hour later Bridgette come into Gwen's room to get her dishes and she notices Gwen is sitting on the bed looking at her cards and Bridgette knocks at the door.  
"Oh, Bridgette, you can take the dishes back now." Gwen says.  
Bridgette peeks at Gwen's cards "So where did you get those anyway, if you don't mind me asking." She asks and joins Gwen on top of the bed.  
"Well like I said before I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks, the doctors tried all kinds of therapy methods to help me remember anything, the only success they had was with my name. And one day I was walking around the outdoor area when I saw some on the kids playing Duel Monsters, I walked over and got a closer look and then I got this feeling watching them play. The doctors figured it was deja vu meaning I played the game before, so I started making a deck out cards that were donated to the hospital, as I was building it all of the card types, the rules, card combos, they all just came to me, like I've done it a thousand times. I played everyone in the hospital who could play the game whenever I could. The doctors still couldn't help me figure who I was I decided to take the direct approach and go out to find answers. The hospital agreed it may be best for me, they were even nice enough to give some clothes, money, and my duel disk. The hospital only has older models so that's why mine's a little dated. (Her duel disk is the type used in Yu-Gi-Oh GX) Ever since I've been going from town to town, seeing if anyone recognizes me and duel anyone I can."  
"Wow, that's a lot for me take." Bridgette says.  
"Yeah, I guess it is. And so far I've gotten no answers and an unbroken winning streak." Gwen says and looks at Bridgette. "Do you play?"  
"Me? No." Bridgette replies. "But actually, hold on." She steps out and goes into her room and Gwen can hear rummaging though something and she comes back with a box. "A while ago I was cleaning along the beach here when I found this."  
She hands it to Gwen, Gwen opens it to find it full of Duel Monster cards she doesn't recognize.  
"I've never seen any of these before." Gwen says.  
"Yeah, I checked around, they seem to be one of a kind. I was planning on keeping them, and maybe get some coin on them, but if you want you can have them." Bridgette says.  
"Really? I-I-I don't know what say." Gwen responds. "The truth is you're the only person I've ever really talked to, everyone else I ignore and when they'd use the word 'family' or anything related I'd freak and storm off, but it's not the same with you. What I'm saying is thanks." And Gwen smiles  
Bridgette smiles back "Sure thing." She notices the time. "Well it's getting late, I'm going to turn in." She take the tray and walks out the door. "Night."  
"Night." Gwen replies.  
Bridgette closes the door for Gwen.


	3. Blaze of Glory P3

Note this Yu-Gioh Fanfiction contains both real cards and cards that I made. If you see a * in front of a card that is one of my originals.

* * *

The next morning Bridgette was outside watering flowers around her porch. A second later she

sees a dark shadow on hovering over her she turns around and gasps. Meanwhile Gwen was in

her room and she just finished getting dressed and she puts her duel disk on her wrist.

"I better not overstay my welcome." Gwen thinks to herself and lets out a breath "Just thinking of

saying good bye to Bridgette has got me all emotional." Gwen clutches on the part of her chest where heart is. "So this must be what having a friend is like." Gwen says sadly as a single tear falls form her eye.

"!"

"Bridgette?" Gwen recognizes Bridgette's voice through that loud shriek. She looks out her window and to her horror she sees and statuesque man in black coat with black mask over his face with a high tech visor over his eyes wearing a duel disk clutching Bridgette with his hands holding her out in the air straggling.

"Where are they!" The large dark figure yells out.

"Where's who, what are you talking about?" Bridgette cries out painfully, she's barely able to breathe

"The cards! You have the rare one of a kind my boss wants! I'll give you one more chance to tell me where they are before I snap your neck like twig! The giants yells,

Bridgette gasps, both for breath and at the realization of what the man in black is after"He wants the cards I gave Gwen. What do I do? If tell him gave them away he'll go after Gwen, and I can't tell him in they're in the house, Gwen's still in there and she'll caught up in this mess either way." Bridgette thinks to herself as the dark giant's grip gets even tighter causing tears to pour out of her eyes. "There's no way she didn't hear my scream, I hope she realizes what's happening and and makes a run for it." Bridgette feels the life squeezing out her. "This is it, goodbye Gwen." As she thinks what she thinks is her final thoughts she looks to the top of the house towards the window of Gwen's room and all of a sudden she spots Gwen perched on the window with a serious look on her face. "What?" Bridgette barely says.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and cruel!" Gwen yells out.

The man in black turns his head and loosens his grip on Bridgette who feels the air returning to her lungs. "What?" The man yells out.

Then all of a sudden Gwen jumps out the window and falls straight down with her right leg

extended. In a second she kicks the black masked stranger right in his face while mid-air. The guy

lets go in Bridgette who falls to ground and he does the same while Gwen land on her feet and quickly raises up and rushes to Bridgette's side holding her in her arms.

"You okay Bridgette? Say something!" Gwen yells out full of fear and concern

Bridgette coughs violently and then lets out a big gasp for air. "Gwen? I hoped you would've run away by now." Bridgette replies.

"Run away? And leave you alone with this monster, why would you what me to do that?" Gwen says.

"I didn't want you to get caught in this mess. This guy was after those cards I gave you. (Cough) If I said anything about you I'm afraid he'd probably be strangling you right now. I don't want to get you hurt because of me. I mean, you were only because I let you stay for the night." Bridgette explained.

"That's crap!" Gwen responded. "I can't believe you'd think that! When I saw that creep strangling you saving my own butt was the last thing on my mind. I'd never leave you behind like that."

"But Gwen." Bridgette said.

"No buts Bridgette!" Gwen says. "You're my friend, that's all that matters."

"Gwen." Bridgette says, touched by her friend's word.

Gwen helps Bridgette get to her feet. "Can you stand?" She asks

"Yeah." Bridgette replies. "And you're right, how could I ever think that you'd just turn turn tail on me?

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The man in black yells out as he raises up and the two girls gasp in shock. "All right! I guess I have to take care you two before I can get those cards!"

have to take care you two before I take those cards!"

"Apparently your mom didn't tell if you want something you ask for it. You DON'T strangle people within an inch of their lives, you big bully!" Gwen lashes out at the man in black. "And besides, you went after the wrong girl." Gwen pulls out her deck. "What you want is right in there."

"What? You have them?" The man in black asked

"That's right. My friend gave them to me as gift. So it's me you want, not Bridgette!" Gwen replied.

"Gwen." Bridgette says.

"Huh! In that case." The man in black activates his duel disk, and pulls out a deck and slides it into the disk. "I'll just win the cards from you in duel."

Bridgette steps up in defense for Gwen "Do you really think Gwen's going to just do what yo-" Gwen raises her arm in front of Bridgette before she finishes her sentence.

"Fine!" Gwen says. "If you beat me you get the cards. But, if I win you hit the road and never

show your face around either of us again!" She puts her deck in her duel disk and activates it.

"Gwen?" Bridgette with concern on her face. "What are you-" She sees Gwen is more serious than ever.

"Don't worry Bridgette, I got this." Gwen says as she takes a few steps towards the man in black, and twists her head at Bridgette showing a smile. "This is my way of thanking you back for all you've for me." She turns her head back to face the man. "You got a name?" She ask him.

"Just call me Black Mask." He responds. Black Mask's disk activates.

The two duelists stare intensely at each other ready to begin.

"Duel!" The two yell out.

Gwen(LP:4000) vs Black Mask(LP:4000)

They both draw five cards from their decks.

"I'll start!" Black Mask says "Draw!" He takes a look at his hand. "I lay three cards face down,

then I summon Giant Solider of Stone in Defense mode(Def:2000) and I end my turn!"

"I turn!" Gwen says "I draw-"

"And I activate my facedowns!" Black Mask yells out.

"All three?" Gwen responds.

"That's right! And they're all Rock Bombardment!" Black Mask says as the three identical traps flip up

and glow. Black Mask takes his deck out of his disk and start searching through it. "With Rock Bombardment I send a rock monster from my deck to the graveyard and deal 500 points of damage to you, so in this case I toss these three rock monsters to deal you 1500 damage!" The three rock monster he picks are Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors and he slides them into the graveyard slot. Then holograms of the Magnet Warriors appear and break apart into rocks which go and strike Gwen.

"Ah!" Gwen yells out. (LP:4000-2500)

"Gwen!" Bridgette yells.

"I'm cool." Gwen responds to her friend. "As cool as I can seeing that I just lost about half my life points before even doing anything yet." Gwen thinks to herself. as she looks at her hand and notices one of Bridgette's cards and pulls it out. "I summon *Armored Heroine Hono in Attack Mode( Atk:1600) and I'll have her attack your stone solider!"

Gwen's monster leaps to strike the opposing monster

"Huh!" Bridgette asks dumbfounded.

"Did those rock attacks give you a concussion? Your monster won't even scratch Giant Solider of Stone!" Black Mask says

"Nope!" Gwen replies. "You see when Hono battles a monster her special ability gives her 500 extra attack points!" Armored Heroine Hono(Atk:1600-2100) At that moment Hono's sword is engulfed in fire.

"What?" Black Mask says.

Hono strikes her sword at Giant Solider of Stone and the monster the explodes.

"Gee, if I had actually read the card I probably wouldn't be so surprised." Bridgette says. "I can't believe Gwen was able fit the cards I gave her with her own overnight."

Gwen takes the Mirror Force trap in her hand. "I'll lay a facedown and end my turn." She says

"I took you pretty lightly girl, well not anymore." Black Mask says "My turn, draw! I play the Spell card Silent Doom and revive my Giant Stone Solider! I then sacrifice it to summon Granmarg, the Rock Monarch(Atk:2400) and when this card is summoned it destroys a facedown card!"

"Uh-oh." Gwen says.

Granmarg slams his giant fist at Gwen's facedown Mirror Force and destroys it.

"Now I play Card of Sanctity which has us draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Black Mask says. He draws six cards while Gwen draws two. "Now! I play Polymerization, fusing my Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem into Multiple Piece Golem!"( Atk:2600 )

Gwen and Bridgette gasp.

"Okay, with two monster whose points which total to 5000, against Gwen's Hono, with special giving her more points, the total damage with be-" Bridgette says and does the math in her head and raises her eyes when she figures it out "More than Gwen can handle!"

"I know!" Gwen says staring down the two giants.

"Now taste defeat! Granmarg attack Hono!" Black Mask calls out .

Granmarg( Atk:2400) slams his fist at Hono(Atk:1600-2100) and destroys her.

Gwen is holding her arms across her face to shield her eyes from the dust blowing in her face due the the impact of the attack. "Aaaarrr!" (LP:2500-2200)

"Now Multiple Piece Golem, finish her off!" Black Mask yells out.

Multiple Piece Golem drops it fist towards Gwen.

"Oh, no! Gwen!" A terrified Bridgette yells out.

Gwen stands her ground facing Multiple Piece Golem with a determined look.

"It's over!" Black Mask says.

"No!" Bridgette yells.

"Yes!" Black Mask yells.

"No." Gwen says and sends a card from her hand to the graveyard slot and then a barrier surrounds her protecting her from Multiple Piece Golem's attack.

"What!" Black Mask yells. "What going on? You have no facedowns."

"Don't need any." Gwen replies.

After Multiple Piece Golem raises his arm a small creature with brown fur is seen in front of Gwen.

"I used my Kuriboh." Gwen says. "I sent him to the graveyard and reduced to the damage."

"Fine, your move." Black Mask says.

Bridgette lets out a breath of relief.

"Draw!" Gwen says and checks out what she drew. "And now I'll take care of those over-sized lawn ornaments."

"Is that a joke!" Black Mask asks.

"Nope." Gwen replies. "I play Hammer Shot, which destroys the strongest monster on the field!"

A large hammer drops on Multiple Piece Golem destroying it.

"No!" Black Mask says.

"Next." Gwen says "I summon *Armored Heroine Kumori!"(Atk:1700)

"That won't take out my monarch, it's too weak." Black Mask states. "Unless."

"You got it! I activate Kumori's ability, I send a monster in my hand to the graveyard as long as it's level three or lower, and now your monster loses attack points equal to the discarded monster!" Gwen says as she sends a card to the graveyard slot.

Kumori fires a black beam from her staff at Granmarg weakening it.

Granmarg the Rock Monarch(Atk:2400-1600)

"My Granmarg!" Black Mask yells.

"Will be attacked by Armored Herione Kumori!"

Kumori then fires a purple beam of her staff at Granmarg, this time destroying it.

Hhhmmmm!" Black Mask growls.(LP:4000-3900)

"That's all for me." Gwen says.

"My turn." Black Mask says and he silently draws his card. "I play Pot of Greed and two cards." As soon as he sees his cards his eyes uplift in surprise "Yes! Now I have all I need to crush you and take those cards!"

Gwen and Bridgette look in confusion to Black Mask's declaration.

"I play the Cheerful Coffin and send two monsters to my graveyard!" Black Mask says as he sends Rockstone Warrior and Power Giant to the graveyard.

"And you're doing that why?" Bridgette asks

Gwen gasps

"What?" Bridgette asks with anxiety.

"It's for his whole strategy! He's been throwing rock types in his graveyard for the sole purpose of summoning one strongest rock monsters in the whole game!" Gwen says fearfully.

"You got it! I remove all ten rock-type monsters in my graveyard to special summon Megarock Dragon!" Black Mask says and then raises the card in the air and then the card shines brightly.

The cards of the rock monsters Black Mask removes eject for the graveyard slot. It is then that projections of the monsters appear only sink into the ground causing it to glow, with a mountain raising in the middle of the field. The mountain is instantly explodes with Megarock Dragon emerging from the destruction. The two girls look in shock and horror.

Megarock Dragon(Atk:7000)

"7000?" Bridgette yells out completely flabbergasted.

"Megarock Dragon, it's attack points are determined by the number of rock monsters that were removed to special summon it times 700. On man, I've never saw one in person but a lot of duelists say when it's played a duel is all but finished."

"That's right! And this is one of those duels! Megarock Dragon, wipe her out with Avalanche Burst!" Black Mask yells out.

Giant rocks then shoot out of Megarock's body easily destroying Kumori and head straight for Gwen.

"Gwen!" Bridgette calls out.

Just then a in a poof of smoke a woman in ninja clothes appears in front of Gwen.

"What the?" Black Mask says.

The ninja makes a hand sign that creates a giant whirlwind around her and Gwen bouncing off the giant rocks protecting Gwen and her Life Points.

Bridgette lets out a breath of relief, again. "I'm going to go into cardiac arrest at this rate."

"Now what!" Black Mask yells.

"Man, for a guy so obsessed with getting the Armored Heroines you know zilch about them." Gwen says and then shows a card, the one she discarded for Kumori's effect. "This is *Armored Heroine Hitofuki, I can remove her from my graveyard and reduce any damage to 0 once."

"Keep it up Gwen, you may win this one yet." Bridgette says.

"Oh how wrong you are." Black Mask says.

"Huh?" Goes the two girls.

"This duel's still mine to win, thanks to this card!" Black Mask says and raises the card for the girls to see and flips it. "Strike Slash!"

"Strike Slash?" Bridgette asks.

"On his turn when he makes an attack that card will his monster 700 extra attack points and inflict damage even against a monster in defense mode." Gwen says

That's right." Black Mask says as he sets the card facedown. "My turn's finished, make your last move so I can be on my way."

"I'm afraid he's right." Gwen thinks as doubt fills her head and while she looks at her hand. "None of these Spells can stop that Dragon or his trap." Gwen looks at her deck, attempting to draw a card. "Sorry Bridgette, looks like I'm going lose your gift."

"It's not over yet." A feminine voice calls out

"Huh?" Gwen looks around a small bit. "Did I just hear someone?" She thinks to herself, she seems to be the only one who heard that. She then looks back at her back. "Did it come from my deck?" She draws her card and looks at it, it's another Armored Heroine. "Oh man, I'm going nuts. I'm thinking my cards are talking to me."

"No you're not." The voice calls out definitely coming from the card.

Gwen stares at the card in confusion until it appears to start glowing. "Huh?" The glowing intensifies forcing Gwen is shut her eyes for a second and when she opens them she appears to be in a white field.

"What?" Gwen asks stupefied. "Where am I? Bridgette?" She clutches her head with her hands. "No. First I lose my memories, now I've lost my mind!"

"Calm down Gwen" That mysterious voice call out again.

"All right whoever you are, show your face already! Gwen furiously yells out as she frantically looks around when all of a sudden a women is right in front of her. "Aaahhh!" Gwen jumps up completely freaked. She when realizes that the women is the same person on the card she drew. "It's you."

"I am Armored Heroine Mirakuru, and I have created this vision to speak to you." Mirakuru explains.

"Say what?" Gwen ask still freaked out. "How is all happening? You're just a card, you're not supposed to talk or create visions or anything unless I play you in a duel!"

"Not quite, you see some cards have a duel spirit to them and I am one of those cards." Mirakuru

"Ok?" Gwen says some perplexed.

"For now all you need to know is that we duel spirit choose a human to bond with, and that bond allows the the human to see and hear us outside of a duel. And I have chosen you Gwen." Mirakuru explains.

"It's kinda cool." Gwen replies.

"Now listen Gwen, you can't allow my card or the cards of my comrades to fall into the hands of your opponent." Mirakuru says. "He's serving dark forces to wish to abuse the powers of us Duel Monsters for evil."

"I don't want to lose you guys, but I got nothing to stop Megarock Dragon." Gwen says.

"But you do have something that will bring you victory." Mirakuru says causing Gwen to raises her eyebrow with curiosity. "Play me Gwen, and it will all become clear."

Right then everything is illuminated with an intense light again and Gwen sees that she is right where she was before her vision looking at Mirakuru's card.

"Did that just happened?" Gwen thinks to herself.

"Come on!" Black Mask says.

Gwen looks back up. "Huh?"

"How long are you going to stare that card? Hurry up! Black Mask says.

Bridgette looks back at Gwen. "Are you okay Gwen? You zoned out for a sec." She asks

"Uh yeah. I'm fine" Gwen replies knowing Bridgette probably wouldn't believe her if she told her what just happened.

"That's it!" Black Mask says tightening his fist. "Because you've wasted so much of my time that I've decided once I win and take those cards I'm gonna beat you into dust and as you blondie(he stares at Bridgette) me and you are gonna to get back to where we were before your friend interrupted us!" He then starts laughing like an insane person.

Bridgette looks in terror at him, fearing that he says will come true. Gwen on the other hand becomes enraged.

"Shut up!" Gwen yells.

"Hm?" Black Mask's laughter comes to an end.

"After all you've done and said you think I'll let you have these cards?" Gwen says full of passion. "The Armored Heroines might be rare cards to you, but for me their more than that."

"What are you talking about?" Black Mask asks.

"For so long, I've been alone. But then Bridgette came along and took me into her home. Me, a complete stranger, but she didn't care. She showed me nothing but kindness, and she definitely didn't deserve you wringing her neck! She showed what having a friend is like, and these cards symbolizes the friendship we've made, and I won't let you take that away!"

Bridgette put her hand on her heart, touched by Gwen's words.

"I summon the monster that's gonna take you and your dragon down, *Armored Herione Mirakuru!"(Atk:400)

"That's it? That's pathetic! I doubt it has an ability that'll even make a dent in my dragon!" Black Mask says

"How wrong you are!" Gwen says "I active Mirakuru's special ability, when she's summoned I can back a Level 4 or lower Fire or Water monster from my graveyard, so revive Armored Heroine Hono. (Atk:1600) Now you're gonna see just what the Armored Heroines are really capable of. I fuse Mirakuru and Hono!" At that moment the two women leap into the sky for all to see.

"Wait you didn't play Polymerization, they shouldn't be able do to this!" Black Mask says.

"They can and they will!" Gwen says. "It's called Contact Fusion, no Polymerization required."

"What!" Black Mask says.

"Whoa!" Bridgette says.

Hono and Mirakuru then come to together into an explosion of light. Bridgette and Black Mask are in shock and awe while Gwen notices a beam of light coming down on her duel disk creating the card for her new monster.

"Now I summon *Armored Heroine Shinsei!" Gwen says.

The light disappears and from it Shinsei, a woman in gold and red armor appears.

Armored Herione Shinsei(Atk:2200)

"All that to summon a monster with attack points that aren't even equal to half of my dragon's power? What a waste." Black Mask asks.

"You really shouldn't judge a monster by it's attack points, cause my girl has all the power she needs." Gwen says. "I activate Shinsei's special ability! During my turn she gain 300 attack points for each level 4 and lower monster in my graveyard!"

The spirits of Hono, Kumori, Mirakuru, and Kuriboh appear around Shinsei when all of a sudden a bright orange aura surrounds her giving her more power.

Armored Heroine Shinsei(Atk:2200-3400)

"Awesome." Bridgette says in amazement.

"Now! I attack with Shinsei!" Gwen calls out.

Shinsei leaps and heads straight for Megarock Dragon.

"Huh?" Says Bridgette and Black Mask.

"Have you really lost it?"Black Mask asks.

"The only losing that's going to be done here is from you and your dragon, after I played these two Spell cards that is!" Gwen says as the two cards flip forward and shine. "First I use Shrink to cut Megarock Dragon's attack power in half!"

A red aura surrounds Megarock and literally shrinking it.

Megarock Dragon(Atk:7000-3500)

"My dragon! Black Mask says. "Wait a minute, it's still a hundred points stronger than your heroine!"

"My other Spell card begs to differ." Gwen says "Go *Battle Channeler! Now Shinsei gains the ability of one of her fellow Armored Heroines, such as Hono's!"

Hono's spirit appear next to Shinsei giving her more power.

Armored Heroine Shinsei(Atk:3400-3900)

"No way!" Bridgette and Black Mask say.

"Yes way!" Says Gwen. "Shinsei, end this with Shining Nova!"

Shinsei fires for her staff a large golden beam with a swirl of fire around striking Megarock Dragon and going as far as piercing through it's body.

Black Mask watches as his dragon starts falling down and falling apart. "My ultimate monster was destroyed just like that!" Black Mask(LP:3900-3400)

"And that's not all!" Gwen says and Black Mask looks back at her. "I play *Destruction Impact! Now you get hit for all of your dragon's attack points!"

"No!" Black Mask yells out.

Megarock Dragon then explodes dealing massive damage to Black Mask. !" He screams out.

Black Mask(LP:3400-0)

Gwen lets out a big breath "Finally, it's over." She says and blows a bang away.

"Gwen!" Bridgette calls out and rushes over and hugs her. "When you- then he- and that card-, I mean that was totally awesome!"

"Thanks Bridgette." Gwen says pulling the Armored Heroine cards she used. "But I couldn't have done it without your cards. As far as I'm concerned we both won this." As Gwen looks at her cards Mirakuru's spirit is seen smiling back at Gwen.


	4. Dragons Rise, Heroines Fall P1

It was in a large office with no lights on and the windows were completely shut, there was a man sitting in a rotating armchair facing opposite, his appearance a complete mystery, all he seems to be staring at the wall. It is then the doors of the office were slammed open, a man with black hair wearing a white uniform and strange glasses covering his eyes completely runs to the desk "Overlord sir, the Black Mask you sent after the Armored Heroine cards was just defeated in a duel, and it was against the very cards he was after." The man in white said.

"What?" The mysterious man Overlord replied as he turned his chair around swiftly. "I want the visuals of that duel!" He demanded. Is right then giant wide screen TV descended from the ceiling, it immediately shows multiple clips from Gwen and Black Mask's duel at once. As Overlord watched he noticed something from the very last screen and he pointed to it. "Fully zoom in on the final screen!" He commanded. The TV, appearing voice activated did as Overlord said, zooming in to show a clip of a frontal view of Gwen and Armored Heroine Shinsei.

"Now! I attack with Shinsei!" The Gwen in the video called out.

Overlord watched the footage of Shinsei attacking with a lager grin being shown for his otherwise black outline. "There was no Armored Heroine in the data log called Shinsei." He then rewinded to look at Gwen on the screen "So, the cards must have chosen this girl to wield them."

The other man looked back at his superior "Sir?"

"Is that unit still operational?" Overlord asked.

"Uh, yes sir." The other man replied.

Overlord leaned back in his chair. "Then give it these orders: Bring me both the cards _and_ the girl.

(Cuts back to Gwen and Bridgette right where the last episode left off with Gwen admiring her Armored Heroines.)

"AAAAHHHHH!" Gwen and Bridgette nearly jumped when they heard that yell. They looked back and saw Black Mask emerging for the smoking all banged up, limping towards them.

"Hey buddy! We had a deal, you lost so you get lost!" Gwen said having her thumb out in a "beat it" sign.

"Change of plans." Black Mask said coming closer. "I'll be taking those cards and you as a bonus!"

Gwen and Bridgette started stepping back with Gwen staying in front to shield her friend. Bridgette noticed something around Black Mask's body.

"Gwen, I think that guy has lightning around him." Bridgette said.

Gwen took a closer look and saw what was thinking. "That ain't lightning, electricity is coming out of his body. What the heck is this guy?"

Just then Black Mask lunged at the girls and gripped his hand on Gwen's right arm.

"Let me go?" Gwen yelled, trying pull her arm free.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no waa-a-a-a-y." Black Mask replied with his speech becoming scrambled.

Then Bridgette held on the Gwen and started to her pull herself. "She said let GO!"

Gwen and Bridgette tugged with of their strength and in an instant Black Mask's arm was ripped off his body. The girls screamed like crazy when they saw it. When they took another look they saw wires and metal where his arm used to be. They let out a big gasp.

"He's a robot?" Gwen said

"Get the-e-e-e- car-r-r-r-rdddddssss, getttttt th-t-t-t-thhhhhe gi-r-r-r-r-l-l-l-l." Black Mask stuttered malfunctioning.

"Oh crap! It's arm is still on me." Gwen freaked trying to get it off.

Bridgette tried to help her. "This is getting really messed up!"

Cuts back to the dark office with Overlord and his subordinate, the man in the white uniform was receiving a message through his headpiece.

"Sir, the Black Mask unit is damaged and malfunctioning." He told his superior.

"Then activate the self-destruct, we can't risk anyone taking the unit and examining it." Overlord said. And the other man did what he told.

Black Mask's body started glowing. The girls saw this.

"Now what?" Gwen yelled and right now the arm that was still attached to her started to glow. Bridgette shielded her eyes and started to step back. "Gwen!" She called out.

Then Black Mask exploded creating an even larger light show. When the lights faded out Bridgette looked around and saw a giant stack of smoke with shards of metal around where Black Mask stood. "He, blew up?" Bridgette was completely dumbfounded until she heard a giant scream from Gwen. "Gwen?" She turned at saw her friend of the ground cringed up and her face showed that she was pain.

Bridgette run to her, got on her knees, looked to see what was wrong. That's when she saw it, Gwen's arm was badly burned and had a few shards in it, obviously a result of the robot arm blowing on her. "Oh my- Gwen! GWEN! Say something!" Bridgette was in a panic shaking Gwen a little to get a response.

Gwen opened her eyes a little and saw Bridgette all blurry and calling out her name, went she closed her eyes again, incapable of keeping them open.

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!" Bridgette keep calling out but it was no use, Gwen was completely unconscious.

Back to the mysterious men who were responsible from Black Mask. Overlord was just thinking and the other man was standing awaiting orders.

"Send Heather in to complete the retrieval." Overlord said.

"Yes sir!" The other man said.

(Cuts to a large room full of teens.)

The teens are all wearing black, the boys wore tank tops with jackets over them, jeans and boots, the girls wore sleeveless shirted that beared their midriff, long skirts, and boots that went up to below their knees. Everyone was dueling, but the duels appeared to be anything but fun, everyone had a determined look of rage on them as if to them winning was all that mattered, it seemed to be case in this place.

Among the duels was apparently one-on-three, it was two boys and a girl against a girl with long legs, raven colored hair down to her hips, gray eyes, an Asian descent. The three duelists had empty fields while the dark-haired girl had three giant dragon on her field.

The dark-hair let out an evil smile. And was about to do something when a message went across the intercom.

***ATTENTION HEATHER, YOU HAVE A NEW ASSIGNMENT, REPORT TO THE GARAGE FOR DEBRIEFING. I REPEAT, HEATHER REPORT TO THE GARAGE***

The dark-haired let out a smile as is it her they were called. "Well looks like I can't finish this duel." Heather said. The two boys and girl and she was facing let out a breath, happy that the duel ended this way. "Oh what heck? Luster Dragon #2, Kaiser Glider, Darkblaze Dragon! Finish those losers off!" Her opponents then freak out and watch as each dragon fires a powerful beam for their mouths, one striking each of them knocking all three to the ground. As the three dragons disappear Heather has already made her way out the door to the garage.

At the garage there are rows of cars, vans, and motorcycles. Heather walks through them to meet the man in white with a cycle ready for her. "So, what am I'm going after, good cards or good player?" Heather asked.

"In this case both." The man replied. He handed Heather and computer tablet that showed information about Gwen; it had a picture of her and her duel record, everything else had question marks all over it. "This Gwen girl has no records except that she has won over a hundred duels in one year."

"She looks as weird as her file." Heather said looking at the picture, suddenly her head experiences a sharp pain. "Aaahhh!" Heather put one hand on her left temple.

"You all right?" The man asked.

The pain in Heather's head left as soon as it came. "Yeah." Heather replied. "Keep going."

"Well uh, (clears throat) this girl was using the Armored Heroine cards we've been looking for. I believe Overlord has mentioned them to you before." The man said.

"Yeah, they're supposed a set of one of a kind effect monster and there was one for each Attribute." Heather replied.

"Yes, but there is more." The man said "When this Gwen girl dueled the Black Mask we sent to retrieve the cards she used five Armored Heroines, but the fifth was a fusion monster."

"A fusion monster? I wasn't told that they could fuse." Heather said.

"That's just it. There no records that these cards are capable of fusing, and not regular fusion contact fusion, fusing without Polymerization. It seems that this girl was able unlock powers from these cards we didn't comprehend." The man said.

"How?" Heather asked.

"As we've told before some cards can contain a Duel Monster spirit and these spirits can choose a particular duelist to wield it powers. It appears one of the Armored Heroine cards has a spirit, and that spirit chose this Gwen to share the secrets of the cards full potential." The man explained.

"And now I need to get this chick and her special cards for you guys. All right, all of the info has peaked my interest, maybe I can enjoy myself by dueling her." Heather said with a smirk.

The man handed her a helmet and Heather got on the motorcycle. "We've isolated her duel disk signal, she uses an older model so it was easy to pinpoint." The man said while pointing at a map screen built into the motorcycle.

"Got it." Heather replied. The garage door opened and Heather revved her cycle up and was on her way.

The man turned on his headpiece and began to speak to Overlord "Overlord, Heather is on her way."

"Very good." Overlord said.

"Sir, may I send a back-up squad to follow her? She seems to be more interested in dueling this girl Gwen than doing her mission." The man asked."

"Hmmp. Very well, do what you please." Overlord replied

"Thank you sir." The man replied. He then lifted his hand up a little and gave a signal. Right then a van pulls out of it's parking space and drives to the right side of where the man is standing and a window lowered a small bit. "If it appears that Heather will lose, take the girl that she's going after and any witnesses immediately." The man in white ordered.

The van's window raised back up and left the garage. It had the different directions to Gwen's location than Heather had, so she didn't notice it.

Heather was going a high speed, shifting her view between the road and the map. She did take a glance at her duel disk cause she was looking forward facing off her target. "Gwen, you better be as good as your record says you are, cause I'm starving for a challenge, and you're on my menu." Heather starts to snicker in anticipation.


	5. Dragons Rise, Heroines Fall P2

**Note: I changed Armored Heroine's effect and Attack Point**s.

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Gwen cried out rising out of a bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around to see where she was and realized it was the room she was in the day before. She also noticed her shirt off and she was only sporting her bra and jeans. Then she felt a sharp coming from her right arm, like someone stuck a flaming knife in it. "Crap!" She held her arm up and saw that half of it was bandaged up. "What happened to my arm?" She thought when it came back to her, the memory of Black Mask's severed robot arm exploding while it was clutched to her's. She then heard her names being called out by a worried yet familiar voice.

Bridgette then came bursting through the door, a smile overcome her face as her ran to Gwen's side and hugged her. "Gwen! I was so worried about you."

"Bridgette, what happened? After the explosion I mean." Gwen asked.

Bridgette released her. "After the crazy robot blew up with it's arm still attached to you you're arm was a real mess. Luckily I know a lot about first aid, so I was able to take care of all of the damage."

"You fixed me up by yourself?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, well, I panicked and didn't think about calling 911. And then I thought if I did there was no way I could explain what happened. I mean if I said a robot's arm did this I was afraid they'd think I was joking or they'd send me to the nuthouse, and couldn't come up with a lie like you were in a car accident because I had no proof. So the only rational thought I had was to tend to your wounds myself." Bridgette explained.

"Right. Thanks." Gwen said. She then caught a glimpse of Bridgette's neck and saw red marks all over it, she realized they were caused by Black Mask when he had his grip on her. Then she looked at her duel disk and remembered what Mirakuru's spirit told her.

* * *

(Flashback)

Gwen is in a white field with Armored Heroine Mirakuru's spirit.

"Now listen Gwen, you can't allow my card or the cards of my comrades to fall into the hands of your opponent." Mirakuru says. "He's serving dark forces to wish to abuse the powers of us Duel Monsters for evil."

(End of flashback)

* * *

"If what Mirakuru said is true about those dark forces they may send more people to try and take my Armored Heroines." Gwen thought "And from what the creep said before he blew up they'll come after me too, and anyone around me, like Bridgette."

"Gwen?" Bridgette called out.

"Huh?" Gwen snapped out of her train of thought.

"Gwen are you okay? You zoned out like you did in your earlier." Bridgette asked.

"Yeah! You were saying something?" Gwen replied.

"I was asking if you were hungry, I mean you've been asleep for like nine hours." Bridgette said.

Gwen looked at the clock and saw it was past 6 pm. "No, I'll be fine. Maybe you should go lay down Bridge, you've had just as hard a day as I have. Gwen said. "As soon as she falls asleep I can leave."

"No, no. All that matters right now is you Gwen. I'll sleep later." Bridgette replied.

Gwen looks down. "Bridgette, why do you have to be so selfless?" Gwen asked.

"Because we're friends, you said so yourself." Bridgette replied."I know something's eating at you Gwen, what is it?"

Gwen tighten her grip on the bedsheets. "I have to go!"

"What are you talking about? You're in no condition to be going anywhere." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, as long as I'm around you're in danger!" Gwen said.

"What do you mean I'm danger." Bridgette asked.

"Look at your neck!" Gwen snapped. "You could've died today because of me! And with the Armored Heroines in my deck I now got a target on my back!"

"What do mean you're being targeted?" Bridgette asked.

"It means we want those precious little cards, and we'll do whatever it takes to get them." A third voice said.

Gwen and Bridgette's eyes open wide when they hear those words and realize they have a unwanted guest. They quickly turn their heads and see and teenaged girl with long black hair.

"Who are you? What do you want? And how did you get in here?" Bridgette asked.

"In that order; I'm Heather, I want the Armored Heroine cards and our blue hair friend here, and I came through the door, you really shouldn't leave it unlocked like that." Heather replied with a smirk on her face.

Gwen was really nervous, she knew right away Heather was with the people behind Black Mask, and she would be just determined as Black Mask was on retrieving those cards, if not worse, and that Bridgette would surely get caught in this crossfire she was trapped in. She looks at Bridgette and notices Bridgette isn't scared, but instead she looked serious.

"Don't worry." Bridgette whispered to Gwen. "I'll protect you this time." She faced Heather. "Get out of here!" She yelled at the dark-haired girl.

"What was that?" Heather asked as her smirk disappeared.

"You heard me!" Bridgette replied. "We've had enough psycho dueling robot attack dogs attack us for one day. My friend does not have to deal with this crap of you guys barging in thinking you can threaten us and get whatever you want from us!" Gwen was surprised by her friend's new attitude.

"First of all, I'm not a robot!" Heather replied. "The Black Mask robots are basically scouts we send to collect rare cards or to test duelists who could be potential soldiers for our army, and if they lose they send real duelists like me to finish the job."

"There's more than one Black Mask?" Bridgette said surprised to hear what Heather said.

"Scouts, army?" Gwen was really confused with what she just heard.

"That's right. I'm not going to go into detail but we want you in our army, Gwen." Heather said looking at the blue-hair girl who was a bundle of nerves. "Who knows, maybe after you get use to our 'special' training methods you'll be top-ranked officer like Moi."

Bridgette looked back at Gwen, she was very uneasy just sitting on the bed, Bridgette get serious again. "That's enough! I told you to GET OUT!" Bridgette yelled as she ran charged at Heather.

Heather smirked again. She ducked a little as Bridgette came at her and and gave Bridgette a hard punch to the gut. Bridgette coughed up some saliva, she then lost consciousness and collapsed to ground.

"Bridgette!" Gwen cried out in shock. She got of bed in an instant, she extended her bad arm out rushing towards her fallen friend. But right before she reach Bridgette, Heather suddenly grabbed the arm where the bandages were and squeezed to as hard as she could. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" Gwen was a great amount of pain, she fell to knees, Heather was then behind Gwen putting her into a hammerlock making the pain worse, Gwen felt tears coming from hers because of the pain.

"Oh, this must hurt." Heather said in a cruel mocking tone. "If you want to stop you should get dressed, come outside and duel me."

"Aahh! What? Duel you?" Gwen said through the pain.

"Yeah, that's how we do things, we officers duel candidates for our army in order to recruit them. Here's a little secret, my duel disk is modified to give out a signal to other disks that will cause them to give it's wearer an electric feedback shock should they lose against me in a duel."

"WHAT?" Gwen cried out.

"Yeah, it saves us the trouble of candidates trying to show resistance." Heather replied. "I'm really not supposed to tell you that, but I really just wanted to."

"No way." Gwen said fighting through the pain. "I'm not joining any army or dueling you! I don't care what you do to me! Go ahead, break my arm, it's your loss. I'm not going anywhere."

Heather got annoyed and pulled Gwen's arm up her back even further, putting her in more pain. She then looked at Bridgette's motionless body. "What about you're little friend there?" Gwen's eye widen. Heather smiled knowing she hit a tender area. "If you won't come, she can go in your place."

"NO! You can't, Bridgette's not a duelist, she doesn't have have any cards!" Gwen pleaded, she couldn't live with herself if Bridgette was put in danger by being taken by Heather.

"Don't worry, we have lots of decks she can choose from, and she'll having plenty of hands-on training with the other soldiers at our base. Of course dueling there is a dog eat dog world, I wonder how a sweet-looking girl like her will survive in there." Heather said so coldly.

Gwen's anxiety was at it's peak, she was in lose-lose situation; she would ever be forced to join to crazed army of duelists or her only friend would be instead. "Fine! You win! I'll go with you, just leave Bridgette out of this!"

"I can't just let you come with me without a fight. Like I said we're gonna duel." Heather said.

"Why? You've got me and my heroines where you want us. We don't need to duel." Gwen said, she was pretty confused.

"But I want to." Heather said. "You see, this is about more than my mission. As I said before I'm top-ranked officer in our army, actually I'm _the_ top-ranked officer, though I haven't reached the rank of general." Heather then takes the index finger of her free and twirls it around Gwen's cheek, creeping her out a little. "Sadly, I've beaten like every solider at my base like ten times, I haven't had a good duel in long time. I long for a challenge, in fact, (Heather brings her face closer to Gwen's ear and whispers to her) you could say I'm starving for one." Heather then licks her lips. "So we're gonna duel. If you win I'll leave and let you choose whether or not to come with me, if I win you're both coming with me." Heather lets go of Gwen's arm and stands up, Gwen then curls herself up holding her bad arm as the pain eases a little. "I'll be outside while you get ready. If Bridge wakes up she should watch our match." Heather smirks as she leaves the room.

Gwen uses all of her strength to get on her feet, when she does she get her shirt, shoes and duel disk on even though her arm hurts a bit more as she does so. She tries to ignore the pain. She looks at Bridgette, who's still out cold on the floor, and tear form up around her eyes again. She feels as though it's all her fault Bridgette has been though so much pain this whole. She takes Bridgette's body and carries it to the bed and lays her down. "Goodbye Bridgette, I'm sorry you had to go through this." She whispered to her only her friend in this world. And with that she got her bag and walked out of her room, she turned her head to see Bridgette again. In her head she thought this could be the last time she sees her ever again, and in her heart she hoped that for the sake of Bridgette's safety she wants this to be the last time she ever sees her again.

* * *

Gwen made it outside, she saw Heather standing next to her motorcycle waiting, and walked until she was in position to duel. She started to breathe heavily. "Okay, let's get this over with!"

"Good." Heather replied. "Little does Gwennie know that I lied about leaving if she wins. Butas long as thinks I'll keep my word she'll have plenty of motivation to want to win." She thought to herself.

Both girls activated their duel disks, stared each other down, and cried out "Duel!"

Gwen (LP:4000) VS Heather (LP:4000)

"I'll start. Draw!" Heather said. She looked at her hand, in it was Card Destruction, Raigeki Break, Gemini Solider, Limit Reverse, Soul Resurrection, and Dread Dragon. "Good, I just need another Gemini Monster and my bring out my best monster." Heather thought to herself. "I play three cards face-down!" The three cards appear at her feet. "Then, I summon Dread Dragon in defense mode!" A yellowish brown dragon with purple dreadlocks appears with it's arms crossing it's chest, it's body is then coated in a shade of blue. (Def:400) "I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Gwen says drawing her hand carefully with her bad arm. Her hand contains Armored Heroine Hono, Exchange, Valor Charge, Soul Tiger, Ekibyo Drakmond and a new Armored Heroine. "I could send Hono to get rid of that dragon, but those face-downs make it too risky."  
Gwen thought to herself, then she looked at the Armored she hasn't used yet. "But this one is other story." Gwen thought as she pulled the card out. "I summon *Armored Heroine Sakura in attack mode!" A young lady with mahogany hair, brown armor, an orange scarf, and axe appears. (Atk:1500)

"Oh, you didn't use that one against Black Mask, can't wait to see what it does." Heather said.

"You don't have to, I active Sakura's special ability! I select one face-down card of yours and for this turn you can't activate it. I choose the card on the far left!(Raigeki Break)" Flowers start sprouting and blooming atop the card.

"Wha?" Heather was a little surprised by Sakura's ability.

"At least two face-downs are a lesser risk than three. Gotta take that chance." Gwen thought. "Now I attack Dread Dragon with Armored Heroine Sakura!" Sakura leaps towards Dread Dragon and slams her axe down on it, destroying it.

Th sound of the battle made it's way to Bridgette as caused her to wake up in a hurry. "Huh? What?" Bridgette was in a panic and confused, she looked around and saw she was all alone. "Gwen?" She said. She looked out the window and saw that Gwen and Heather were dueling, much to her discomfort. "Why is Gwen dueling that Heather chick?" She was worried about Gwen's injuries and the fact that Heather was trying to force her to join some dueling army. She was about to rush outside when she felt a large amount of pain come from her stomach where Heather punched her. "Aahh!" She cried out wrapping her arms around her gut. It would not stop her though. She started to make her through the house.

"I active Dread Dragon's ability!" Heather said. "I can take a level 3 or below Dragon for my deck from my deck and put it in my hand."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Gwen sets her Valor Charge card.

"I turn, draw!" Heather said. She draw Blazewing Butterfly. "Looks like I got all that I need." Heather thought. "I summon my second Dread Dragon in attack mode!" She stated.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see why I did that after I play Card Destruction!" Due to Heather's spell card both girls sent their hands to the graveyards and then drew the same number of cards they had. Heather's hand now has Depth Amulet and Chthonian Emperor Dragon. "Looks like I have this duel wrapped up." Heather thought to herself.

Gwen's new hand had Nitro Unit, Twin-Sword Maruader, Altar for Tribute, and Kurioh. Just as soon as Gwen finished looking she heard the front door open and looked to see Bridgette come out. "Bridgette?" She asked all concerned.

"Gwen!" Bridgette said coming over to her.

"Stop!" Gwen cried Bridgette did as she said. "Go back inside now!"

"What?" Bridgette replied. "I'm not going back inside and leave you with this psycho!"

"Bridgette, please!" Gwen said as tears were forming around her eyes. "Stay out of this!"

Bridgette was a little hurt and concern by what Gwen said.

"Oh come on Gwen! She might as well watch her, her future is on the line." Heather said. Bridgette looked over to her worried about what she said. "That's Bridge, if Gwen loses you'll both join our army."

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm sorry!" Gwen cried out. "It was either that or Heather would've token just you instead! I just don't you to suffer anymore because of me!"

"But Gwen-" Bridgette started to talk but she was cut off.

"As much as I love drama we have a duel to finish! I activate my face-downs Limit Reverse and Soul Resurrection!" Heather cried out

"What?" Gwen said as Heather resumed the match all of a sudden.

"With these I bring back from my graveyard Gemini Solider in attack mode and Blazewing Butterfly in defense mode!" Heather stated as a young man with green and gold armor (Atk:500) and a large butterfly with wings of fire appeared, the butterfly soon became blue. (Def:1500)

"Gemini monsters? Why do you play those?" Gwen asked. "You can only their abilities if you summon them again, and you already summoned Dread Dragon."

"Not going for that." Heather replied. "I needed some monsters for synchro summon."

"Synchro summon?" Gwen replied "You mean?"

"Yeah, Dread Dragon's a tuner monster." Heather said, just then all three of he monsters leapt in the air. "I tune my level 2 Dread Dragon with level 2 Gemini Soldier and level 4 Blazewing Butterfly!" Dread Dragon then changed into two giant green rings, then Gemini Soldier and Blazewing Butterfly entr the rings and change into stars of light that line up and cause a beam of green light. "I synchro summon Black Brutdrago!" Heather called out and from the light emerged a gigantic black dragon with red eyes and armor. (Atk:3000)

"3000? That ain't as bad as the giant rack thing you faced earlier." Bridgette said to Gwen, both freaked out by Heaher's monster.

"You're right, it's worst." Heather replied. Gwen starts becoming uneasy. "Now I activate Brutdrago's ability I send a gemini monster from my hand to the grave and destroy one of your spells or traps." Heather sent Chthonian Emperor Dragon into her graveyard slot, Black Brutdrago responded by breathing a stream of fire from it's mouth and destroying Gwen's Valor Charge.

"Uh-oh!" Gwen was upset that her only defense against Heather's dragon was gone.

"Now Black Brutdrago, attack!" Brutdrago breathed another stream of fire from it's mouth and destroyed Sakura and hit Gwen.

"Aaahhh!" Gwen cried out (LP:4000-2500)

"Oh no, Gwen!" Bridgette cried out.

"I'm fine! Just go back inside!" Gwen cried out when her arm began to cause her pain again. "Aahh!"

"Stop saying! I am not leaving like this!" Bridgette responded.

"Bridgette!" Gwen was about to say more when Heather butted in.

"I'm not finished with my turn!" The raven-haired girl stated.

"What?" Gwen responded.

"I activate Raigeki Break!" Heather stated extending her arm out in the direction of the card as it flipped open. "I send discard one card and then I destroy one card on the field." Heather discarded her Depth Amulet.

"But the only other card on the field is your dragon." Gwen stated.

"That's right." Heather said and then red lightning came from her trap card striking Black Brutdrago, causing to disperse into yellow bits.

"Why did you destroy such a powerful monster if your using it?" Bridgette asked.

"Because if Black Brutdrago is destroyed I can special summon a gemini monster from my graveyard." Heather replied, then her Chthonian Emperor Dragon card was ejected form the graveyard slot of her duel disk, she put took it and showed it to Gwen. "And it best part is my gemini monster gets to use to it's effect." Gwen's eyes widen, she didn't know what was the effect of Chthonian Emperor Dragon but she figured it couldn't be good. "I play Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Heather called out. Then the bits that came when Brutdrago pulled back together this time forming dark aqua green dragon with sliver around it's body and on it's wings. (Atk:2400)

"I still don't see the point in destroying a monster to summon a weaker one." Bridgette said.

"Because it's still my battle phase." Heather replied.

"Oh no." Bridgette's eye's widen.

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack!" Heather yelled out pointing her finger at Gwen. "Chthonian Meteor!" Chthonian Emperor Dragon then shoots a giant fireball at Gwen.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Gwen cried out falling to her knees in pain, not much the attack but because the stress was causing her arm to act up again. (LP:2500-100)

"Gwen!" Bridgette cried out running to her friend. "Is your arm hurting again?" Bridgette had her hands on Gwen's shoulders.

"Bridgette, why won't you leave?" Gwen asked.

"What is with you, why do you keep telling me to leaving?" Bridgette said, her face showed that she was getting annoyed with what Gwen has been saying about leaving her alone.

"Because if you stay near me you're just gonna keep getting hurt!" Gwen cried out.

"Gwen, look at me!" Bridgette yelled out as she turned Gwen to face her. "I don't care what happens to me. All that I care about is making sure you're safe."

"But-" Gwen gets cut off.

"No buts! You're my friend that's all that matters." Bridgette's expression changed for angry to concerned. "That's what said to me earlier today, remember?

Gwen eyes widen and tears were forming, she did remember what she told Bridgette. "Bridgette, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Bridgette said as the duo hugged.

"Hello!" Heather cried out causing Gwen and Bridgette to look back at her. "I'm not done with turn."

"Are you kidding?" Bridgette asked. "You don't any cards to play."

"No, but I have Chthonian Emperor Dragon's ability, and it can attack again." Heather said deviously. "I was hoping this duel could've lasted longer to see if you were really worth dueling, but my deck wanted to end this, and want my deck wants my deck gets. Now my dragon, take those gal pals out!" Chthonian Emperor Dragon launched another fireball at the girls.

"I'm not leaving you Gwen!" Bridgette said firmly holding on to her friend.  
"You don't have to." Gwen replied. "I activate Kuriboh's special ability!" Gwen takes Kuriboh's card out of her hand and sends to her graveyard. Right then a swarm of brown furry creatures surrounded Gwen and Bridgette acting like a barrier, protecting them from the attack. Bridgette breathes in belief.

"Huh, guess the duel goes on." Heather said crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm ending my turn and impressed."

"Great. I'm getting props from the evil chick." Gwen said sarcastically when her arm acted out again. "Aahh!" She cried out.

"Gwen, I can't keep dueling in the state your in." Bridgette said getting worried.

"Oh she will." Heather said. The girls glare at her.

"Says you." Bridgette lased out.

"Yeah, and I say if Gwen can't get on her feet she forfeits and the three of ours go a little ride. Whether you two are conscious or not." Heather replied.

"Bridgette." Gwen called out and Bridgette turned her head back to Gwen. "I need your help to get back up."

Bridgette paused for a second, she didn't want Gwen to continue the duel, but then she saw the look in Gwen's eyes showing determination to keep going. She realized that while Gwen's body was weak, her spirit was stronger "Sure thing." Bridgette complied, she got Gwen on her feet, then she stood behind Gwen holding her by the shoulders to keep her up. "I've got your back, literally."

Gwen smiled as new confidence filled her, for the first time she wasn't fighting alone. She then noticed light coming around the top card in her deck, she realized what she was about it draw. "It's my move, I draw!" She yelled out drawing Mirkuru's card. "And I summon Armored Heroine Mirakuru!" The young spellcaster with blonde hair, whit armor, and silver staff appeared. (Atk:1000) Heather looked on, appearing a little anxious. "Now, Mirakuru's ability activates. When she's the only monster on my field I can bring back an Armored Heroine from my graveyard but it can't attack and it's effects are negated." From the graveyard Hono's card is ejected and Gwen takes it. "This was sent to the grave when you played Card Destruction, so thanks." Heather was annoyed by Gwen's remark. "I play Armored Heroine Hono!" From the ground female warrior with red hair and armor and a sword emerged. (Atk:1600) And now, I merge my two heroines into one! Mirakuru! Hono! Contact Fusion!" The two female monster leapt into the air, and collided in an explosion of light. "I summon Armored Heroine Shinsei!" From the light the woman with red and gold hair and armor and a spear with a flame shaped tip appeared. (Atk:2200)

"So _that's_ the fusion monster I've heard about." Heather responded to seeing the monster.

"If you've heard about Shinsei then you should know what she can do." Gwen replied. "During my turn she gains 300 attack points for each level 4 and below monster in my graveyard. And I have my three Armored Heroines, Kuriboh, and Soul Tiger." Shinsei glows as her power increases. (Atk:2200-3700) Heather watches in anticipation. "And there's more! I play the equip spell Nitro Unit!" Gwen's spell causes a bomb to attach to Heather's dragon.

"Wait, I thought equip spells are meant to be used for your own monsters." A puzzled Bridgette said.

Gwen turns her head to face Bridgette. "Not this one, Nitro Unit equips to an opponent's monster." Gwen gives off a cocky expression. "And if that monster is destroyed in battle it's owner takes damage equal to it's attack points." Bridgette gave off a cocky expression as well when she learned about Gwen's card, the two girls then turn to face Heather, who gasps realizing she's about to lose a lot of life points. "I attack with Shinsei!" Gwen yells extending her arm. Shinsei flies towards Chthonian Emperor Dragon, lunging her spear at it, fire then comes from the spear tip, she make contact with the dragon and goes through it, causing it's destruction.

"AAAHHH!" Heather yells as the impact of the explosion comes at her. (LP:4000-2700)

"Don't forget about Nitro Unit!" Gwen states as Heather life points fall further. (LP:2700-300)

"Yes!" Bridgette yelled out in excitement. "You've got her on the ropes now!"

"Thanks Bridge." Gwen replied, but she looked down. "Look, about me wanting to get away from you." Gwen started to said but Bridgette intervened. "We can talk about later." Gwen lifted her head. "No listen, after this, if I win I mean, I'll stay here as long as I need to for my arm heal." Gwen and Bridgette smile back at each other. "Cool." Bridgette said.

Just then the girls start to to hear laughter, they looked back at Heather looking really sinister. "Yes! Yes! This is challenge I've been longing for! Thank you Gwen, you've satisfied my hunger."

Gwen and Bridgette are completely freaked out. "Hunger? What is she talking about?" Bridgette asked. "To put it simple, she's crazy." Gwen replied.

"Come on Gwen, let's finish this." Heather said.

* * *

A robotic insect flew around Gwen viewing the duel, it was being monitored by two men in the armored car-like van that followed Heather.

"Looks like Heather may actually lose." The man in the passenger seat said.

"And we need to prevent that from happening." The driver said starting the van.

* * *

Gwen takes Altar for Tribute out of my hand. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, and now Shinsei's Attack power returns to normal. (Atk:3700-2200)

"Then it's my turn, I draw." Heather looks at her card and lets out a big grin. "Heh heh, looks like I win."

Gwen and Bridgette are confused and worried. "What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

""I'm talking about this!" Heather replied playing her card. "I play Oozaki!" A ring of fire comes out of the ground and forms around Gwen and Bridgette, who look in shock. "This card automatically deals out 800 points of damage, giving me the win." Heather looks on the the ring of fire rises into a funnel of fire.

Bridgette is worried while Gwen is unshaken. "It's not over yet Bridgette." Gwen yelled out. "I activate my face-down!" Gwen's card lifts, but Heather can't see it past the flames. "And now (Gwen's eye widen) a large van is coming right at us!" She blurts. Bridgette and Heather look to see what Gwen is talking and they do see a van racing towards them.

"WHAT?" Bridgette screams.

Heather panics as the van comes closer to her, and jumps to her right, tumbling to the front of the house. The van comes to screeching halt in front of Gwen and Bridgette, canceling the duel and causing the holograms to vanquish.

"What the heck?" Gwen yells out as she and Bridgette are flabbergasted. The window of the passenger's side opens and and arm comes out tossing a can at the girls. "Wha?" Gwen and Bridgette look at the can when just then gas comes out of it and surrounds the duo. The girls start coughing from the gas and before they know it they fall to the ground and lose consciousness.

The two men come out of the van and pick of the girls.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Heather stormed towards the two men extremely furious.

"We just your winning streak in tact." The driver replied.

"What?" Heather yelled. "I was winning until you came along and almost ran me over!"

"Listen you-" The driver was snap back at her when a beeping sound interrupted him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. "It's Overlord."

"Heather I know you can hear me. Report back to base now." Overlord said over the communicator.

"No! I'm not leaving until I get an explanation about these two clowns who ruined my duel and my mission!" Heather snapped back.

"You'll get your answers, but only you come back now!" Overlord replied. "And as for the young ladies, they are to be taken to the facility north of here."

"Wait! Wasn't I supposed to bring them to back to base?" Heather asked.

"Change in plans." Overlord replied. "I want the doctors to run some tests of Gwen, and as that Bridgette girl, they're gonna to have to make some changes to her personality in order to her a solider for our army. Also these two 'clowns' as you put them will handle their transportation.

"Yes sir." The driver replied.

Heather was still angry over that has happened. "This sucks! But I can't defy Overlord's orders, the last I did so I could barely move after I punished and they said that it was just a warning" She thought to yourself. She growled. "Fine!" She said before she stormed back to her motorcycle and sped back to where she came. After she was gone the two men opened the back of the van to place to the girls in. But right before they heard some groaning, they saw it coming from Gwen.

"Uumm, not Bridgette, not Bridgette." Gwen mumbled before she fall out of it again.

The two ignored and through the girls into the van. And with that they left, with Gwen and Bridgette in their clutches.

* * *

_**Next Time**__**: It appears that the dark forces Mirakuru warned Gwen about have what they wanted: The Armored Heroines, Gwen and Bridgette as well. But as all seems lost two strangers will arrive to to put a wrench in things. Can the enemies of Gwen's enemies become her friends? Found out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh TDW!

* * *

**_**Love it? Hate it? Please Review.**


	6. Jewel of Her Eye P1

**I want to let you all know I was originally not planning to have characters for the Yu-Gi-Oh anime appear but then I figured I could an some of the supporting characters to help the storyline. And now enjoy the show.

* * *

**In a room full of monitors a man in his late twenties or early thirties with messy brown hair and a little bit of facial hair above and below his lips appears to to be viewing parts of High Point City via the street cams. That's when he notices the van that Gwen and Bridgette were thrown in making it's way to out the city. The man then pulls out a laptop and goes through it's files and finds pictures of the same type of van alongside news articles of people gone missing. "That's it all right." The man said. Then he pushed a button on the control panel, one of the monitors now displays an older man with no hair on his head but bit around his mouth and chin sitting behind a desk looking at some papers. "Hey Shepard."**[1] **The younger man calls out.

Shepard looks up to the screen. "Blister **[2]**, has something come up?"

"Sure has, an armored van just left High Point City, the type of van of that appears when a duelist goes missing." Blister replied.

"So they may have abducted someone to add to their army?" Shepard asked.

"Most likely." Blister replied. "Want me to go out and tail them?"

"No." Shepard "Even though finding one of the enemies bases would give us an advantage, we can't take any risks when it comes to another duelist being turned into one of Overlord's puppets. I'll send the two I sent to this town to intercept the van and see if there's someone in danger."

"If you so out. Blister out." Blister ends the transmission.

"Wow, this place seems like a great town to live in." A young man with messy black hair and green eyes on a blue motorcycle said.

"We're not here to take in the sights. We're here on business." A young lady with mocha-colored skin and brown hair on a red motorcycle said. "Let's find a hotel for the night, then tomorrow we'll check out the local card shops and anywhere people go to duel." The girl had just finished her sentence when something started to go off in her pocket, she takes a pda and answers it. "Chancellor Shepard, we've just arrived at High Point City like you wanted."

"Change in plans, you need to head north of the city into the highway." Shepard replied through the pda.

"What, why?" The boy asked.

"The of the vans used by Overlord's minions was spotted leaving the city. We think they may have captured an unsuspecting duelist." Shepard replied. "I need you two to find the van, intercept it, and rescue anyone in that van against their will."

"If you say so." The girl said before putting her pda up, she then looks at the boy. "Let's get going." The boy nodded. The two teens started their bikes up and head for the north city exit.

"Mmmm, huh?" Gwen mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around. "What the- Bridgette!" She cried out as she saw the blonde laying on the floor, Gwen noticed she was on the floor as well. Gwen got up on her knees, crawled to Bridgette, and shook her. "Bridgette, wake up!" Bridgette opened her eyes and sat up, Gwen was relieved.

"Gwen, where are we?" Bridgette asked.

"If the looks of it I'll said we're in a van." Gwen replied. The van hit a rock on the road and it caused it to go up and down for a second shaking up the girls in the back. "Yeah, van."

"I guess we're going to that army Heather told us about." Bridgette said.

"It's not right." Gwen said.

"Huh?" Bridgette asked.

"We shouldn't be here." Gwen replied. "If we weren't interrupted, I'd have won the duel and we'd be safe at your place."

"I you say so, either way this is all too much for me to handle in just one day." Bridgette said.

"Yeah." Gwen replied. The two leaned against the side of the van.

"Gwen, why were you trying to keep me away?" Bridgette asked. "You said if I with you I'd get hurt, why do you think that?"

Gwen hung her head in shame. "Because I had basically had a target on my back and I was afraid you'd get caught in the crossfire."

"Where'd you get that idea in the first place." Bridgette asked.

"Remember when I blanked out while I was dueling this morning?" Gwen asked, Bridgette nodded yes. "I know this will sound crazy but Armored Heroine Mirakuru spoke." Bridgette's eyes widen. "She appeared before me in vision and told me that she was a duel spirit and that something evil was after her and the other Heroine cards."

"No way!" An astonished Bridgette said.

"I know, I sound like I need to be put in a rubber room." Gwen said.

"No, I believe you, I've seen that spirit too." Bridgette replied.

Gwen lifts her eyes up. "What?"

"Yeah. Sometimes when I'm in my room I've feel like someone else is there, and I've sorta seen ghost around my desk where I kept those cards at before I gave them to you." Gwen couldn't believe it, Bridgette could see Mirakuru's spirit as well. "That's why you wanted to leave, because you were told that someone wanted those cards?"

"Yeah, and if you remember Black Mask and Heather said they wanted me too. And I haven't forgotten Black Mask strangling you. I just didn't want to drag you into this big mess I'm in." Gwen said, Bridgette giggled a little. "What is so funny?"

"You did the same thing I did when Black Mask attacked me." Bridgette replied, Gwen lifted an eyebrow up. "Remember? I told when I was being strangled all I could think of was not wanting that creep to hurt you, so I kept quiet hoping that you'd used the chance to run away."

"Oh yeah." Gwen said.

"And if anything I'd dragged you into this mess." Bridgette said.

"What? No, I-" Gwen was cut off when Bridgette raised her hand up.

"I had the cards first so they were after me first, the only reason you were being targeted was because I gave you my cards in first place." Bridgette stated. Gwen just looked down feeling. "Gwen, even if either of one of us were being chased by bad guys I didn't want you to leave, at least by yourself." Gwen looked back up at Bridgette with wide eyes. "Ever since you told everything last night about losing your memories being by yourself I can't stand the thought of you being out there all alone, not knowing who you are. I want to help you Gwen, I want to be at your side as you find out answers to you past, I want to be there when you remember you are, and even if you never find out I want to stay close to you so at least you won't be all alone, and that you'll at least have a friend."

Gwen couldn't control herself as Bridgette's kind words caused tear out her eyes. "Bridgette" Gwen said, her voice started breaking up. She then hugged Bridgette as she kept crying. "Thank you, I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Bridgette was a little stunned when she was hugged, but then she was put her arms around Gwen and her friend tight.

The two teens caught up to the van in no time, they kept their headlights off to avoid being seen, their helmet had visors to helped them see in the dark so they didn't have to worry about crashing in the dark.

"I guess this is the one, any duel disk signals in that van?" The boy asked.

The girls looked below her handle bars, there a computer screen on it like Heather's did, and below that was a duel disk with the same color as her motorcycle attached to her cycle. "According to sensor there is one, an older model, but a duel disk none the less." She replied. "But just to be sure, I'll keep the driver busy, you check and see in anyone is in the back." The boy pulls back to while the girldrives to the driver's side of the van. "Hey!" She calls out, the two men in the van turn their attention to her and lower the window. "Could you help me with some directions?"

"Better do it, we don't want to look suspicious." The driver said as he pulled the van over to the side of the road, the girl followed. Bridgette felt that the vehicle came to a halt, but all she thought about was comforting Gwen who was still crying.

The two men got out of the van while the girl got off her cycle. "Thanks for help." She said she pulled out a map for her pocket, unfolded it and put it over the hood of the van. "See I need to get here but I somehow ended up here." She lied pointing her finger to a fake destination.

Meanwhile the boy slowly pulled his motorcycle up behind the van, not getting noticed. He got off and walked to the door on the back, he took out of his pocket what looked like a simple knife until he pressed a small button on the handle and the blade started to glow. With that the knife was able to cut through the metal of the door easily. He made a small hole and looked inside the van, that's when he saw the two girls trapped inside. The only face he could see was Gwen's, but that moment, when he got a good look at her face something stirred up inside him. "Who is that girl?" He thought to himself. "Her face, it's white like the moon and her hair, blue like the sea. She's beautiful. Wait, am I falling for this girl? All I know about is that she crying. Oh man, she's crying!" He looked closer and the tears coming for her eyes. He clutched his fist, he knew for sure that they were in there against their will. "Those creeps, making that girl cry, they'll pay for that." He thought as anger filled his body, then he just punched the door in anger. He then realized the noise he created. "Oh man."

Gwen stopped crying when she and Bridgette hear the noise. "What that?" She asked. "Search me." Bridgette replied.

"That came from the back." The guy who was riding shotgun as he ran over there to see what was going on. "Crap!" The girl thought, getting nervous. The guy got to the back of the van and saw the boy. "Hey what you doing? Get away from there!" He yelled coming to the boy. The boy freaked for a second as the bigger man closed in on him, then he turned to look at the van again, that's when he remembered his mystery girl crying, he fear replaced with anger and determination as he thought that man and his accomplice were responsible for those tears. He balled his fists and as the guy was in front of him he delivered swift and powerful punch to his face, sending him flying. Everyone heard a loud grunt as the guy was hit. The girl sighed. "So much that plan!" She thought. "What's going on the driver yelled as he turned to the girl only to see her foot hitting his face, knocking him out. The girl then got the keys out of the car and walked over to her partner in crime.

Meanwhile Gwen and Bridgette were hearing all of this, leaving the two confused as to what exactly was happening outside. "Sounds like a fight's going on." Bridgette said, keeping Gwen close to her to keep her safe.

"What the heck, man?" Bridgette and Gwen heard as the girl outside yelled at the boy. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I took to see if anyone was inside I saw one of two girls crying in there." The boy replied. "Took a peek?" Bridgette asked quietly. She and Gwen noticed the hole in the door and realized someone looked in on them. "Figures." The girl outside said lowering her voice. "Every time you see someone cry you feel the need to be a hero and help them. You're like that detective on Kamen Rider Double." [1] "Hold on, I recognize that voice." Bridgette said loosening her grip on Gwen. "Courtney?" She yelled out hoping the two outside would hear. "Bridgette? Is that you in there?" The girl replied confirming that she was Courtney. "Courtney?" Gwen asked. "We went to middle school together." Bridgette replied. "Yeah, me and my new friend are stuck in here." She called out to Courtney. "Hang on!" Courtney unlocked and opened the door. Bridgette and Courtney look at each other and smile. "Bridge!" Courtney crawled into the van and hugged her friend, she then opens her eyes to see Gwen "Oh, hello." Gwen starts getting uncomfortable, the anxiety she gets when people talk to her starts to come back. "Courtney, this is Gwen. Gwen, Courtney. Bridgette said introducing the two to each other. "Hi." Gwen said awkwardly waving to Courtney.

She then noticed someone towering over her, she then saw it was a boy looking at her concernedly. He kneels down and faces her. "Are you alright?" Gwen looked into his eyes and she felt like she was in a trance, she didn't want to stop looking at those emerald eyes. She tried to communicate but looking at him was making her tongue-tyed. "Um, ah." "I'm Trent." The boy said introducing himself. "Gwen is it? That's really nice name." Gwen was still had trouble saying, then Trent noticed the bandages on Gwen's arm. "What happened to your arm?" He took her hand and lifted the wounded arm, Gwen's cheeks were completely red, as far as she could remember this as the first time a boy her age has held her hand. "Did those guys in the van do this to you?" Trent asked. Gwen tried to muster up a no when Bridgette cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Actually that's from something else." Bridgette said. "Then what reallly happened.?" Trent asked still holding Gwen's hand when she finally spoke up. "A ROBOT GRABBED MY ARM, I BROKE IT'S ARM OFF AND IT BLEW UP ATTACHED TO ME!" She blurted out. Courtney and Trent eyes were wide open when what Gwen said sank into their minds, Gwen lowered her head in embarrassment and Bridgette looked on awkwardly. "You mean you were attacked by a Black Mask?" Courtney asked. "Huh." Gwen and Bridgette responded. "You actually believe what I said? You know about Black Mask?" Gwen asked. "Yeah. We've had a couple of run-ins with Black Mask robots in the past." Courtney said. "If a Black Mask attacked you that means you beat him in duel, right?" Trent asked, nodded yes. "Cool, you must be pretty good then." "Kind of." Gwen said sheepishly. Trent realized they were still holding hands. "Oh sorry, am I hurting you?" Trent loosened his grip and Gwen her hand back, holding it close to her chest, the two were blushing like crazy. "It's okay, I'm fine. You weren't hurting me." Gwen said, Trent signed in relief. Trent looked at Gwen's face noticing something "Something wrong." Gwen asked "Yeah, you got tears on your face." "Oh yeah, I heard you say you saw me crying." "Oh, you know that? Sorry." "It's okay." Trent pulled a hankerchief and cupped her head in his free hand. "Let me get that for you." Trent starting wiping the tears. While Gwen looked calm on the outside she was going nuts on the inside. "Oh God, oh God, he's touching my face!" She thought as Trent's hand caressed her face with his hanky "His hands feel so warm and he's being so gentle. And those eyes, and that voice, and that hair. Oh God! He is just so sweet!" "There, all gone. Feel better now?" Trent asked. Gwen opened her now dried eyes and saw Trent was like inches form her face. Both their eyes widen as they looked better into the others. "I'm much better now." Gwen replied and cracked a smile, Trent smiled back.

Courtney and Bridgette were smirking as they watched the whole thing. "Oh come Trent kiss her already, I know you want to." Courtney thought. "Gwen looks so happy. I can't blame her, this Trent guy is such a gentleman being so nice to her, and he's cute, bonus.

The sweet moment was interrupted to the guys outside groaned and started to wake up.

"Crap!" Courtney said looking to the outside of the van. "We gotta go!" The four teens got on their feet and ran outside the van. "Bridgette stay with me. Trent, you and Gwen go together." "Got it, come on Gwen." Courtney took Bridgette by the hand and led her to her motorcycle, there she handed the blonde her spare helmet. "Hold on, aren't you a bit young to be riding one of these?" Bridgette asked. "Not for this kind." Courtney replied putting her helmet on and hopped on her bike. Although a little uneasy Bridgette shrugged it off, on her helmet, and sat beside Courtney. Trent led Gwen to his bike and handed her his spare helmet. Gwen started to get nervous when she took her helmet. "Um, I've never rode on of these before." She said looking down at the ground. Trent saw her fear, so he took her hand, lifted her head up with the other hands, looked her in the eyes and said "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Gwen smiled and put her helmet on, Trent followed, and they got on the bike with Gwen wrapping herself around Trent's torso. And with that the four teens started speeding away from the van and the two goons.

"Mick!" The driver of the van called out coming around the back to check on his partner. "I'm okay, Louie!" Mick replied getting on his feet, rubbing his jaw. "What happened to ya?" Louie asked. "Some punk kid with mean hook happened." Mick replied. "Yeah well, looks like that chick was in cahoots with him." Louie said. "And now they have our prisoners with them." Mick said looking at the empty van. "We'll catch them." Louie stated getting the keys from the back door. "We better, or Overlord's gonna eat us for breakfast." Mick said. The two closed the back doors, got back inside, started the van up, and were in hot pursuit of the Gwen and her new friends.

* * *

**[1] -** Chancellor Shepard - The chancellor of Duel Academy in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. He is kindhearted man who cares for his students, and is very serious when it comes to protecting people and the world.

**[2] - **Blister - From Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, he's called a Jack-of-all-trades who takes jobs for different people. He's good at hacking into building mainframes, and creating false identities for other.

**[3] -** The detective from Kamen Rider Double is Shotaro Hidari. He has dedicated himself to making nobody sure in his fictional hometown of Fuuto has to cry, and tends to go to extremes to take down anyone who is causing innocent people to cry.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it's Gwen and Trent chemistry. **


	7. Jewel of Her Eye P2

Trent and Courtney were racing down the highway with Gwen and Bridgette under their protection.

"So where are we going anyway?" Bridgette asked.

"Duel Academy." Courtney replied.

"Isn't that a school?" Gwen asked.

"It is." Trent replied. "But it doubles as our base of operations."

"What do you guys do anyway?" Gwen asked.

"We'll explain when we get there." Courtney replied. Gwen looked back to see if Louie and Mick were chasing them, Trent noticed her concern.

"Don't worry Gwen." Trent said. "Those guys won't be following us. Courtney took the keys to their van before we left, they're going nowhere."

Courtney's eyes widen as if they were pop out. "I thought you took their keys." Just then a bright light came from behind the teens, all four turned their heads to look back and they say the van was in right on their tail with the Louie and Mick fuming.

"Crap!" The four said.

"Gwen, Bridgette, hold on tight! We're gunning it!" Courtney ordered, Gwen and Bridgette tightened their arms around Trent and Courtney's respective waists as their accelerated their bikes.

"Floor it!" Mick yelled out. Louie pressed on the gas and the van tried to catch up to the teens, but was having difficulty .

"Grrr. Their too fast. There's only one way I can think of to catch them now. Mick, use the radar and check those bikes to see if their duel runners." Louie said.

"Right." Mick replied. He pressed a button on the computer in the middle of the dashboard. The computer scanned Trent and Courtney's bikes and then said 'CONFIRMED DUEL RUNNERS.' "All right, we'll stop those punks in a duel. Activating Speed World field spell!" Mick pressed another button, this one made the card Speed World appeared on the computer. Then at the roof of the van holographic generators came out with an intercom between them, and from the generators came a ring that spread around the area, making the colors of the sky and ground purple and black. Gwen and the others noticed the change in atmosphere.

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked.

"Those guys in the van are starting a turbo duel." Courtney replied.

"Huh?' Bridgette said. She then noticed the duel disk on the Courtney's bike as it was activating.

Gwen saw the same thing on Trent's. "You mean this is duel runner?"

"You got it." Trent replied. Just then a voice from the runner's computer said 'DUEL MODE ENGAGED. AUTO-PILOT STANDING BY.'

"Wait! Are you telling me we're about to be in a duel while we're on motorcycles?" Bridgette asked, freaking a a little.

"That's the hot point of a turbo duel." Courtney replied. "Except that those guys appear to be dueling with their van."

Inside the van on both Louie and Mick's sides the steering wheel and airbag area's flip over and are replaced with dueling platforms, decks included.

Mick presses another button to speak to the teens via the intercom. "All right ya brats, the only way we can put an end to this chase now is when a duel!"

"What good will a duel do now?" Bridgette asked.

"Because when you lose turbo duel your runner automatically comes to a halt, which would make us sitting ducks." Courtney replied. Bridgette looked a little nervous. "Don't worry Bridge, I doubt those goons are that good."

"We don't need to be." Mick said to Courtney. "With these special decks we handle you two."

"So how we doing it, tag match?" Trent asked.

"Sort of, we'll keep it one on one on two sides." Louie replied. "Dollface, you go to the left and face me. Meanwhile the guy goes to the right and faces my partner Mick. And just so you know we both wanna pay you two back for those cheap shots you took at us."

"Ooohhh! I'm shaking in my open-toed shoes" Courtney replied sarcastically.

"I've wanted to see a turbo duel up close, but not this close." Gwen said feeling uneasy.

Trent noticed it. "I can't afford letting any attack through while Gwen riding in the back, she might fall off by accident." He thought to himself. "Gwen." Trent turned his head so Gwen would look him. "I promised I won't let anything happen to you, I'll do everything I can to make sure I keep the promise." Gwen saw Trent meant want he said by looking at his eyes, she gave him a smile. "All right, Trent, good luck." Trent smiled back.

"Now let's get started!" Louie said. The three vehicles positioned themselves with van in the middle, Courtney on the far left side and Trent now the far right. The four decks were automatically shuffled, and five cards were drew from each deck, Louie and Mike held them in their hands while Trent and Courtney placed them in a holding area on their runner's panel.

"Duel!" The four yelled out.

Courtney (LP:4000) vs Louis (LP:4000) & Trent (LP:4000) vs Mick (LP:4000)

"Ladies first!" Courtney said. " I draw!" Courtney checked out her hand, then picked up three cards. "Now I place three cards facedown!" One appeared on each side and in front of her runner. "Then, I summon Flamvell Poun in defense mode!" Then appeared a brown monkey with a bright orange mane wearing beige pants, upper body armor, and flames on it's wrist and tail. It's body then turns blue. (DEF:200) "I end my turn!"

"All righty then, my move! Draw!" Louie said.

During his standby phase all four duelists gained a Speed Counter.

SPC: Courtney, Trent, Louie, Mick – 1

Bridgette noticed the Speed Counter meter on Courtney's screen. "What's with the screen with holes and letters 'SPC'?" She asked.

"That's the Speed Counter meter, Bridgette." Courtney explained. "In turbo duels we can't use normal spell cards we can only use speed spells, and we can only use them when we have speed counters that all players gain during the standby phases following the first."

"Enough with the lesson plan!" Louie said. "I send Cyber Falcon from my hand to the graveyard and special summon The Tricky!" A yellow and black clown wearing a blue cape and having question marks on it's chest and face emerged. (ATK: 2000) "Then I removed Cyber Falcon from play to special summon Silpheed!" Cyber Falcon's cards appears being sucked into a vortex, from the vortex come a man with purple skin, yellow pupils, loose bright green clothes, and hair and a wand resembling feathers. (ATK:1700) "Then I summon Dash Warrior!" A red warrior with wheels for feet and thrusters appeared. (ATK:600) And, now I attack with all three monsters! First Silpheed will attack your monkey then Tricky and Dash Warrior with attack you directly and case you didn't know Dash Warrior boosts to 1800 when it attacks!" The three monsters advance toward Courtney and Bridgette.

"Oh no! Bridgette! Courtney!" Gwen yelled out." "Don't worry Gwen! Courtney's not gonna let that guy take her down so easily." Trent said. Gwen looked at Courtney and saw the mocha-skinned girl was unfazed by the threat of three monsters attacking her.

"I activate face-down, Hallowed Life Barrier! I send one card from my hand to the grave and all damage I take this turn becomes zero!" Courtney said as she discarded Flamvell Firedog and a clear barrier surrounded her.

Louie growled when he found out he couldn't hurt her life points. "Fine! But I can still take out your monster! Go Silpheed!" Silpheed shot a bright green energy beam found it's wand, destroying Flamvell Poun.

"You activated Poun's special ability, when it's sent to the graveyard by battle I can add a monster with 200 def or lower from my deck to my hand!" Courtney said, then a card slid out of her deck and she took it. "I choose Flamvell Baby!"

Louie then then sets the trap Mirror Force and "I play one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move! Draw!" Trent said.

SPC: Courtney, Trent, Louie, Mick – 2

Trent saw his hand, it had three speed spells: Zero Rebirth, Dash Pilfer, and Speed Fusion, two monsters: Gemknight Ganet and Gem Merchant and one trap: Sakuretsu Armor. "I summon Gemknight Ganet in attack mode!" A knight in bright red armor and large flame tipped gauntlets appeared, (ATK:1900) "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My move! Draw!" Mick said.

SPC: Courtney, Trent, Louie, Mick – 3

Mick grins after seeing his hand:Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, Speed Spell - Half Seize, Fine, Brron, Mad King of Dark World. "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" A purpish grey zombie-like demon wearing a blue coat a chains appeared, his head was tilted and his mouth had a sinister grin. (ATK:1800)

"Ugh! I think he should change his title to Ugly King of Dark World". Gwen saud after seeing Brron.

"Next I play a speed spell, Half Seize!" A green light came out of the spell card as it appeared on the field, it hit Ganet an covered it's body, the light then went and covered the van. "Thanks to my speed spell you knight loses half it's attack points and that half goes to my life points!" Gemknight Ganet (ATK:1900-950) Mick (LP:4000-4950)

"This ain't good if Brron deals any damage to me that Mick jerk can discard a card from his hand." Trent stated.

"And since Dark World monsters can be special summoned when their discarded to the graveyard he can summon just about anyone of them." Gwen said.

"I am not gonna let that happen." Trent said thinking about the promise he made to Gwen.

"Too bad that's what's gonna happen!" Mick said arrogantly. "Brron! Attack that knight!" Brron started cackling as he charged a ball of dark electricity in his hands and threw it at Ganet.

"Don't think so!" Trent said "I activated my trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" Ganet's body started glowing as Brron's attack hit it, the lighting then went back to Brron, piecing his body in multiple spots destroying him.

"Phew, close one." Gwen said to Trent. "Could've made it closer." Trent joked. Gwen put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Dang it! Guess I'll end my turn with a face-down." Mick said.

"We've been lucky." Courtney thought. "Our traps have kept any attacks from putting Bridgette and Gwen in any danger." Courtney looked at her dueling area. "And with the strategy I got planned out I'm gonna keep it that way." "It's my move, I draw!" Courtney said out loud.

SPC: Courtney, Trent, Louie, Mick – 4

Courtney smiled when she saw what she drew. "Looks like my plan just got a whole lot better! Time to win!"

"Are you kidding?" Bridgette asked. "He has three monsters out there!"

"Yeah, he should've played more." Courtney replied full of confidence. "I summon Flamvell Firedog in attack!" A dog with a body made of lava and molten rock appears (ATK:1900) "Then, I use Flamvell Baby's ability, by sending it to the graveyard I can increase one of my FIRE monster's attack points by 400!" Flamvell Firedog's body becomes engulfed in fire. (ATK:1900-2300)

"No! Now that mutt's the strongest monster on the field!"Louis said.

"You got that right!" Courtney said. She then moved her duel runner up further and then made sharp turn and was now facing the van. "Now, Flamvell Firedog attack his Tricky!" Firedog made a mad dash towards The Tricky.

"Don't think so." Louie said. "I play my face-down Mirror Force!" A mirror barrier surround Louie's field.

"I _do _think so! I activate Flamvell Counter! I'll remove Flamvell Poun from the game and take out Mirror Force!" A stream of fire shot out of Courtney's trap card, shattering the Mirror Force barrier and card. "No!" Louie said. "As I was saying, Firedog attack Tricky!" Firedog's flaming body tackled The Tricky, destroying it.

"It's not over yet, girl!" Louie said (LP:4000-3700)

"You're right! I'm just getting started!" Courtney replied. Louie looked out confused. "I activae Flamvell Firedog's ability! When it destroys a monster in battle I can special summon a FIRE monster with 200 defense to lower from my deck!" Firedog's body starts glowing, them a a tower of lava erupted from it's back. Gwen, Bridgette, Louie and Mick watched in awe. "Now I summon Flamvell Grunika!" From the lava emerged a blue dragon with red flames in the back of its' neck and tail. (ATK:1700) "Ah man!" Louie yelled out. "I attack Dash Warrior with Grunika!" Grunika destroys Dash Warrior with a stream of fire from it's mouth. Louie (LP:3700-2600) "Next Flamvell Grunika's ability kicks in, dealing 200 points of damage for each level of the monster it destroyed!" Grunika forms a fireball in it's hand and throws it at the van. "That's gotta be it now." Louie said. (LP2600-2000) "Wrong again!" Courtney said. "There's more?" A frantic Louie asked. "I activate another trap, Call of the Haunted! Now I revive a monster from my graveyard, and I chose my second Flamvell Firedog!" The second Firdog emerged next to the first. "Not another one!" Louie yelled out. "Afraid so, Firedog number two attack Silpheed!" Courtney said. The second Firedog took out Silpheed just as the first took out The Tricky. "It's Déjà vu all over again! She's summon another one of those dragons and I'll down to a hundred life points." Louie said. (LP:2000-1800) "Actually I've got something better in mind!" Courtney said as Firedog two back erupted a tower of lava. "This time I special summon Neo Flamvell Sabre!" A man with purple skin, fangs, a tail, orange flaming hair and sword emerged for the lava tower. (ATK:1500) "HA! Looks like I won't get hit as bad as I thought." Louie said. "Man, you must love being wrong all the time!" Courtney said, Louie thought she was buffing. "Neo Flamvell Sabre has all the power I need to win! Since you have four cards in your graveyard my monster gains 600 attack points!" Sabre's sword ignites. (ATK:1500-2100) "WHAT? NO!" Louie yelled as he realized defeat was inevitable. "Neo Flamvell Sabre, finish the job!" Courtney commanded. Neo Flamvell Sabre swung his sword and unleashes a a wave of fire striking the van.

A 'X' appears above Louie's dueling platform indicating he's out of the duel. "I don't believe it, that chick took me down and made it look easy." Louie said. (LP:1800-0) "Don't you worry, once I take care of this guy I'll take the girl on." Mick said. "But first I activate my face-down Fine! Now I discard two cards from my hand, or in this I basically special summon two Dark World monsters!" "Uh-oh!" Gwen said in response. "I was afraid of this." Trent said. "And you should be! I discard and them special summon from my graveyard Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" Mick said. The two FIEND monsters emerged from the ground, both had dark gray skin, demon horns on their cheeks, and wings. Sillva had silver armor and blade (ATK:2300) a Goldd had golden armor and battle axe. (ATK:2300)

Gwen looked a little worried after seeing the monsters the opponent had while Trent had only one who was at half strength. Trent saw Gwen face. "He may two high level monsters of the field but I've got a combo that can turn this around." Trent thought. "Unfortunately I'm missing the card is the key for it." He looks at Gwen and gives her a smile to comfort her, she smiles back. "Luckily my cards never let me down when I need them." He points his middle and index fingers on his deck ready to draw. "I need to draw the right card now to keep Gwen safe. Here we go!" Trent draws his card.

SPC: Courtney, Trent, Louie, Mick – 5

"Perfect! This one's for you Gwen!" He says to the blue-haired girl. "I summon Gemknight Rumarin!" A knight with gold and brown armor appears (ATK:1600) "And before you start trash talk about my cards Mick this only the beginning!" Gwen and Mick look on at Trent. "Next I play the speed spell Speed Fusion to fuse Ganet and Rumarin!" The two Gemknights stand side-by-side and their bodies swirl together as if they were being sucked in into a black hole, a light comes from the swirl. "Now I summon Gemknight Paz!" The light fades and now a new Gemknight appears, it looks like a stronger version of Rumarin sporting a cape and lighting bolt shaped tonfa. (ATK:1800) "You play fusion too how?" Gwen asks, seeming to be intrigued. "You bet." Trent responds.

"If that's all you got I think I can start the trash talking now." Mick mockingly said.

"Save your breath buddy, I now attack Sillva with Gemknight Paz!" Paz charges at Sillva with his left tonfa. "What is he?" Mick asked. "Uh, Trent?" Gwen started to question when Trent intervened. "Don't beautiful, I got everything under control." "He called me beautiful!" Gwen thought smiling and blushing. "Now I use Gem Merchant's ability, by sending it to the graveyard I power up an attacking EARTH monster with an extra 1000 points for the rest of the turn!" "No!" Mick said. (A/N: Gem Merchant's effect doesn't work for fusion monsters in real life.)

Gemknight Paz (ATK:1800-2800)

Paz and Sillva clashed blades, and Paz cut through Sillva destroying it.

"Rats!" Mick said. (LP:4950-4450) "That ain't all." Trent said, Mick wondered what he meant. "Now Paz's first ability activates, when it destroyed a monster in battle it deals damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Lightning charged from Paz's tonfa and Paz shot it straight at the van. "Don't think this is over." Mick said. (LP:4450-2150) "Actually it is, cause my Gemknight has another ability, it can attack twice!" Paz then charged at Goldd. Mick freaked out "No! That means-" "We're finished." Louie said. Paz struck Goldd down with it's right tonfa, and afterwards shot another bolt of lightning at the van. "AAAAHHHH!" Mick cried in anguish. (LP:2150-0) An 'X' appeared atop Mick's dueling platform, and then the van's autopilot forced it to come to a halt. Louie slams his fists on the dashboard. "We are so dead."

Meanwhile Trent and Courtney kept going. "Whoo! Trent, you were awesome back there! You whupped that guy in one turn!" Gwen said happily hugging Trent's neck much to his pleasure.

"Um, I won in one turn too ya know." Courtney said, not liking how Gwen ignored her victory, "Chill, Courtney, I'm sure she's glad you won as well." Bridgette said, she looked back at Gwen and Trent and was truly happy for her friend. "Hard to believe yesterday she was so sad and lonely. Trent has really made Gwen happy" She thought, then she turned to Courtney and asked "How much longer til we get to Duel Academy?" "It's still a ways to go." Courtney replied.

"Yeah, so if you two wanna get some shut eye be our guests." Trent said. "With all that we've been through today, I doubt I'll be doing that." Gwen before letting out a big yawn. "On second thought." Gwen leaned her head against the back of Trent's neck and closed her eyes with a smile. "Trent, he's amazing. Nice, compassionate, brave, and a great duelist. He's all a girl like me could ask for." Gwen thought to herself. Being with Trent was caused Gwen to experience a warm, joyous feeling, it felt what she experienced when she met Bridgette but it was a lot more intense. And then she opened her eyes again for when it hit her. "Oh my God, I'm in love." Her eyes fell back down as she drifted to sleep by her own choice for the first time all day as she and her new friends winded down the long road to Duel Academy.

* * *

**I thought the best way to show Trent and Courtney's dueling skills in this case was to have them beat some mooks in one move, originally I was going to have Trent dueling one-on-one but it would be better to add Courtney in to make to chapter longer.**

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review!  
**


	8. Shocking Truths

Morning came, Heather arrived back at Overlord's base, she pulled into the garage, got off he motorcycle, and took her helmet off when the same man in white clothing who conversed with Overlord before came up to her. "Heather, Overlord is excepting you in his office." Heather turn her head and gave the man a evil look, scaring him a little, then threw her helmet at him, he barely managed to keep it. Heather was still silent when she walked off. She arrived at the entrance to Overlord's office and pushed the twin doors with rage, she stomped her way to the desk and saw Overlord on the phone growling.

"Report to the base as planned and tell them you two are now on janitorial duty of that area, I don't want to to see your faces here again. That is all." Overlord said in a calm yet fear-instilling voice. He put the phone down and turned his covered face towards Heather. "Sorry about that. It seems Louie and Mick lost Gwen and her friend thanks to some of Shepard's students."

Heather snapped and slammed her fists onto the desk. "YOU LOST HER?" She yelled out with fury. "THIS WON'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T LET THOSE IDIOTS RUINED MY DUEL!" She put emphasis on 'my duel'

"They did what they to make sure you didn't lose that duel." Overlord replied.

"Why does everyone keep saying that! I know you were looking that duel and I know you saw me play Oozaki, victory was mine!"

"No it wasn't Heather." Overlord replied, he pressed a button and a tv screen in his office came down, this one was smaller that the one he had used before. Heather turned and looked, the screen featured an overhead view of her and Gwen's duel during Gwen's last turn.

"What's this?" Heather asked, getting annoyed.

"This is the reason we stopped to the duel." Overlord replied, he pressed a button and the screened zoomed in on Gwen's hand and the two cards she had, Altar For Tribute and Twin-Sword Marauder, it then showed Gwen taking the trap out of her hand and setting it on her duel disk.

"So she set Altar For Tribute, what does that-" Heather stopped talking, her eyes widen, she figured it out.

"That's right Heather, had the duel continued Gwen would've used her trap to sacrifice her monster and add it's attack points to her life points, she'd survived the effect of your Oozaki and with no other cards you turn was finished and you were defenseless, then Gwen would played her monster and attack you directly for game."

"Still, I lied when I said I'd leave without Gwen and her friend if I lost, I still would've taken them anyway you didn't need to let those two take over my job."

"Sorry Heather, we simply didn't want you to lose. We know how much winning means to you."

"Still! I- Aaahhh!" Heather's head started hurting, it was far worst than what she experienced the head before. She held head and fell to her knees screaming.

"Heather!"

Heather didn't hear Overlord's cries through the pain. Just then she sees a vision in her head; she's sees a girl about thirteen or so who looks like her playing Duel Monsters with a girl with long brown hair but she couldn't see the other girl's face. "Looks like you win again." The Heather look alike said with a defeated but happy tone. "Wanna play again?" The second girl said, her voice sounded familiar to Heather. Everything became a blur and Heather passed out.

Overlord picked his phone back up. "I need the medics in my office now, and bring me Sayer.**[1]**

* * *

"Gwen, rise and shine." The blue-haired girl heard her name called out in a relaxed and familiar voice. She opened her eyes to see Bridgette hovering over her with a smile. Gwen sat up on the nice comfy bed she realized she had been sleeping on and stretched her arms out in the air and yawned.

"How ya feeling?" Bridgette asked.

"A lot better than yesterday. that's for sure." Gwen replied thinking back to all that occurred just day ago.

"That's a relief."

"So, are we at Duel Academy?"

"Yup. We're in the girl's dorm."

What time is it?"

"A little after 9. We arrived after 1 am. And Trent was sweet enough to bring you to bed when we got here."

"Trent brought me to bed?" Gwen's eye lit up.

"Yeah, he and Courtney pulled their duel runners to the front of the dorm, he got off real smooth-like so you wouldn't fall off, then he picked you up in his arms bridal style and carried you all the way here, he set you down gently and tucked you in." Gwen pictured everything Bridgette was saying in her head, she had a huge grin on her face and her cheeks were redder than lava. "Psych!"

"Huh?"

"Trent didn't bring you to bed, boys aren't allowed in this dorm, Courtney and me did. I just said Trent did it to see if you'd get all giddy."

"You knew I was crushing for Trent.?"

"Yeah, Courtney too. And Trent is seriously crushing on you too. We saw the moment you two met in the van."

"It was that obvious?" Gwen hang her head in shame.

"Pretty much. But don't be embarrassed, I think he's a good guy for you to be with. I mean you looked so happy being with him, and he really seems to care about." Gwen cracked a smile. "I think you should go out with him."

Gwen lowered her head again. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"I didn't say right now, try dating him when evil yahoos _aren't _after you."

"No. I don't think I should try dating him at all." Gwen looked more depressed.

"Why not? It obvious you like each other. I can't think of a reason you wouldn't go with him."

"How about my amnesia?"

Bridgette thought about that for a second and got a good idea about what Gwen was talking about. "Oh. Yeah, I almost forget." Someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Courtney. Could you open up? I got some breakfast." Bridgette opens the door, and Courtney comes in with a paper bag in one hand and a cup tray with three soda cups in the other. "Good morning." Gwen noticed Courtney was wearing a different outfit the night before, now she was wearing a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots.

"What's with the new outfit?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, this is the outfit girl students wear." Courtney replied while setting the food down on a desk. She opened the bag up and pulled out vacuum sealed pouches. "One regular breakfast for you and me." She handed Gwen her sandwich and turned to Bridgette. "And one vegetarian breakfast for you." Bridgette took her sandwich. "Hey you two wanna tour of campus while we eat?"

"Sure." Bridgette replied. Each girl grabbed a drink and headed out of the dorm.

Gwen and Bridgette got a good look at the girl's dorm once they were outside, it look extravagant and luxurious, it was like a white castle with blue roofing. "To the right is the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm." It looked like the girl's dorm but slightly bigger. The girls walked down for a few minutes while eating their breakfast to the next dorm. "And this Ra Yellow." The dorm wasn't as large as the Obelisk dorms but it still looked very nice. "And down there is Slifer Red." The red dorm was basically and red trimmed motel, there was nothing fancy about it."

"Why does Slifer Red look so crappy?" Gwen asked.

"Because that's the dorm for drop-out and amateurs, the students there scored low on the entry exams and have moderate dueling skills." Courtney replied.

"That's kinda cruel." Bridgette said. "Being forced to live like that because of your grades and skills."

"That's the way it's always been."

"At least they have a home." Gwen thought to herself.

"Hey girls!" The trio turned their heads to Trent coming to them, Gwen's heart started racing. She looked at Trent wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, it was a yellow jacket with a white band around the shoulders and a yellow collar sticking out, it was unbuttoned showing a green shirt underneath and he had gray jeans on. Gwen turned her head back to hide her blushing face, she was nervous about talking to him again, she could feel her tongue as if it was tying itself. She stuffed the rest of her breakfast sandwich into her mouth to avoid having to talk to Trent, which wasn't such a good idea. Gwen started choking, she pounded her chest to help the food down. "Gwen, you ok?" Bridgette saw Gwen was choking and she and Courtney started patting on her back to help her swallow. Gwen felt it getting harder to breathe, just then she felt another hand against her back that came hard and fast, she practically jumped, thankfully it got all that food down her throat, she straighten up and let out a big gasp and coughed a bit. "You ok?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah." Gwen replied, as she felt someone rub their hand up and down her back while she rubbed her thoart, she then noticed Bridgette and Courtney didn't have their hands on her back anymore. "Um, who's hand is on my back?" She asked. "Mine." A certain male voice responded. Gwen's eyes rose ,she turned her head to Trent looking concern with a smile, she started blushing. "Thanks ." She said in a high-pitched voice. "You all right there?" Courtney asked, she pulled the lid off her cup and gave it to Gwen who drank it down and then coughed. "Yeah, I'm good now." "You sure?" Trent asked. Gwen nods.

"Good morning children." Said an aged yet jolly voiced. Everyone turned around to see Chancellor Shepard walk up to the group smiling the whole time. "Ah, Gwen Bridgette, meet Chancellor Shepard, he's the man in charge." Courtney said introducing the girls to the headmaster. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Bridgette said as she and Gwen each extended a hand out to shake hands. "Pleasure's mine." Shepard said shaking each girl's hand. "Glad that you two are okay, and are safe here." Shepard said referring Gwen and Bridgette's experience as abductees. "I'm guessing we own you some thanks about that, I mean you were the one who sent Trent and Courtney to save us right?" Gwen asked. "That's correct." Shepard replied. "And I'm sure you have some questions." "We do." Gwen replied. "Then let's go to my office."

* * *

Meanwhile in a room full of men with odd lab coats Heather was being examined. She was unconscious on a table wearing a black two-piece bikiki like outfit with a bunch of wires stuck to her head, the wires were connected to moniters showing her brain activity. Just then a man with a black shirt, pants, gloves, a green vest, sharp yellow eyes and red hair that goes up to a big curl over one of is eyes entered the room.

"Sayer, welcome sir." Said one of the doctors.

"All right what is the situation with the girl?" Sayer asked.

"Well Overlord said she started to experience pain in her head and then she passed out."

"Has this happened to her before?"

"Actually someone did say that she experienced pain in her head yesterday when she was being briefed for her last mission."

"What was the mission?"

"She was sent to capture a female duelist with exceptional skills and one of a kind cards."

"And what was she doing when she was in Overlord's office before she passed out?"

"They were discussing what happened when she dueled the girl she was sent to capture."

Sayer looks down the unconscious Heather. "I want all the information about the girl she went after and the duel these two had."

"Very well sir."

* * *

Back at Shepard's office Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, and Courtney were standing in before Shepard who was seating at his desk.

"All right Gwen, how much do you know about the people who were after you?" Shepard asked.

"Well I remember Heather the girl I dueled told me that she was meant to make me join some army of duelists, and that's really all I know." Gwen replied.

"Then I can elaborate, the army this Heather girl told you about is known as the Dark Marauders, and they led by an evil and powerful man know simply as Overlord." Shepard said, Gwen and the others stayed queit and listened. "The army has four ranks: the lowest are the Black Masks, duel roids that were built to follow Overlord's every command, as you two girls should know they purpose to steal rare and valuable cards to improve the army's decks and capture strong duelists to improve their ranks, if a Black Mask fails a mission the next rank is sent to finish their job, that rank is composed the human duelists who were either abducted or joined willingly, these duelists play viciously and ruthless, rumor has it that they are forced to duel constantly for survival and that some are subjected to mental experiments to alter their personalities."

"You mean they brainwash people?" Bridgette asked.

"Indeed." Shepard replied. "And above them are the generals, to be honest we've never seen one before, nor are we certain if they are just rumors. And finally Overlord is the highest rank all his own. Not many people have seen what he really looks like, just he instills fear among those who serve him."

Gwen sighs after taking it all in. "And now I seem to be on this Overlord guy's wishlist."

"So it appears." Shepard replied, he looks down at his desk, his face shows sympathy for Gwen.

"So how exactly do you, Courtney, and Trent fit in to all of this?" Bridgette asked.

"Well we were targeted by Overlord's lackeys once, and man it wasn't a pleasant experience for us." Trent said.

Courtney tightened her fists and seem to blush a little. "For some it was more unpleasant than others." Bridgette and Gwen shot curious looks to each other over Courtney's reaction.

"Anyway some of Shepard's friends saved us right before we were token away and brought us here to Duel Academy to keep us safe." Trent continued. "And after we were told everything Shepard offered us a chance to join his group and fight against the Marauders."

"Group?" Gwen asked.

"Duel Academy and a few other associations are working to stop Overlord's army, we're recruiting strong duelists with good hearts to fight back." Shepard explained.

"Really? So you guys must have a bunch duelists on your side." Bridgette said.

"Just about every student here knows and is willing to fight against Overlord." Trent said. "Truth is they spend of a lot their time improving their skills and teamwork. But to be perfectly honest Courtney and me are the only ones skilled enough to be sent to on missions."

"What kind of missions?"

"We go out to find and save any potential duelists or rare cards that the Marauders are after. If fact the reason the two of us reached you girls was because we went to High Point City to find a set of one of a kind cards that were said to be there."

Gwen takes out her deck and pulls out her Heroine cards and shows them to the others. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to these would you?"

"H-How did you find the Armored Heroine cards?" Courtney asked.

"Actually I'm the one who found who the cards I'm the one who found the cards, and i gave them to Gwen as a gift." Bridgette explained.

Shepard looks at the cards closer and noticed Shinsei. "Hold on, there are supposed to be six Armored Heroines, and none are supposed to be fusion monsters."

"Well call me crazy, but I made this card during my duel with Black Mask, it's the reason I won and why I also beat Heather." Gwen explained. Trent, Courtney, and Shepard looked puzzled after Gwen told she made the card in a duel, Gwen knew she'd have to elaborate. "Again, call me crazy but one of the Armored Heroines, Mirakuru told me in a vision that I'd be able to create a new monster by fusing her and Hono." Trent and Courtney were wide-eyed Gwen wasn't sure if they'd ever believe her.

"So you have a duel spirit I see." Shepard spoke out.

"You believe me?"

"Gwen, I have come across many things in my life and duel spirits are nothing new to me. Fact I've told Trent and Courtney about them but they have a hard time believing since they can't see them."

"I can't blame them, I'm still having a hard time believing it."

"Changing the subject, would you like to join us Gwen?"

"Join?"

"Yes, we can always use another set of hands in our cause."

"Gee, maybe."

"It'd be awesome Gwen." Trent spoke out. "I'd love to have join." Everyone eyeballs Trent who starts to blush. "I mean we'd love to have you here. Me, Courtney, Shepard, and uh school."

Courtney rolled her eyes playfully, she then glimpsed the cards Gwen was holding. "Gwen, is that your primary deck?"

Gwen holds her deck up. "It's the only one I have."

"Can I see it?" Courtney extends her hand out.

"I guess so." Gwen hands her deck over.

Courtney scans Gwen's cards, she then gives an uneasy look. "Gwen, this deck is mish-mash of Light and Dark monsters and spells and traps."

"Yeah so?

"So if you wanna stand a chance against the Dark Marauders you need a new deck. And maybe a new duel disk, yours is dated."

"What! You want me to abandon my deck and disk just like that?" Everyone was surprised by Gwen's outburst.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Because, my cards and duel disk are all I've had with me since I left the hospital!"

"Wait, what did you say?"

Gwen covered her mouth, she remembered they didn't know about her condition. Bridgette puts a a hand on Gwen's shoulder and steps in. "Guys, Gwen has been on her own for a long time now."

"You have?" Trent asked his blue-haired crush.

Gwen nodded and sighed. "Okay, before we go any further you guys should all about me." Gwen explains to the Trent and the others what she has told Bridgette, the hospital, her amnesia, the only relation she' found to her past is dueling, and her time as a drifter. Needless to say they felt complete sympathy for the girl.

"I can't believe it, she's had to suffer through that kind of loneliness, and without even her brain to keep her company." Trent thought (A/N: I got that line about Gwen not even having her brain to keep her company from VampGrl1234's fic Sweet Memories.) "Despite that she looks so strong, you can't help but admire her."

Shepard wasn't sure what to say, something he doesn't have much experience with.

"Gwen I apologize." Courtney said hanging her head in shame. "I can understand that your deck must mean a lot to you, and I didn't mean that you should toss it away, I meant that maybe you should build a second deck."

"A second deck?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, one that revolves around the Armored Heroines. You said yourself that you won against Black Mask and also beat Heather because of those cards. And besides, they really don't fit in with the cards you're using right now."

"I'm still not too sure."

Shepard clears his throat. "If I may intervene. I suggest that Gwen duels one of our top students with her current deck including the Armored Heroines."

"Why?" Bridgette asked.

"This will allow Gwen to see how well her deck competes against a high caliber duelist, and help her decide whether or not to make a new deck. And also because I'm interested in seeing how she plays."

"That's not a bad idea." Courtney said.

"Okay, I guess we can give it a shot." Gwen "Just let me go back to my room and get my duel disk."

"Very well. Just meet us at the duel arena at the center of the school, you can't miss it." Shepard said.

Gwen walked out of the office and wasn't a few steps away from the door when she heard someone call her name. She turned to Trent, who just then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. Gwen's was completely unprepared, her face blushing like crazy. "Why is he hugging me all of a sudden? Oh, it feels so good. But it kinda hurts." She thought to herself. "Trent, you're hugging me a bit too hard."

Trent releases her. "Oh sorry."

"Why, did you do that?"

"I just really wanted to do that after I heard your story. I felt so bad for you, going through all of that by myself. I just wanted to make you feel better anyway I could."

"That's so sweet of you. I appreciate it." Gwen puts her hands behind her back.

"No sweat." Trent starts rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen I-" Both said at the same time. "Sorry I- It's just- You first." They both put their hand over their forehead shaking their head.

"You first Trent."

"Okay. Gwen, when I saw you in that van I felt that there was something about you, something I've never felt before. To be completely totally honest I really like you, I know that we've only just met but that's how I feel."

"I really like you too, Trent."

"You do?" Trent felt like jumping until he noticed Gwen appeared solemn. "Gwen is something wrong?"

"Trent, we both know where this is headed, I like you you like me, we both want to be together, but we can't."

"What, wait not?"

"My amnesia that's why. How can you get to know me when I don't know about myself? And if I do get my memories back I may find out that I already have a boyfriend, or that I'm engaged or have an arranged marriage, heck I could even be a lesbian for all I know. I just- I just- don't want to put you through all of that." Gwen hung her head high.

Trent did the same, everything Gwen said made sense. "I get it, dating a girl with amnesia ain't the best move."

"Yeah, I should go now." Gwen turns around when Trent catches her arm.

"Still, I'd like to help to you find your home and memories."

Gwen smiled a little. "Join the club, Bridgette offered to help me too."

Trent smirked. "And hey, if you ever remember that you single _and _straight you can give me a call anytime."

Gwen chuckled. "Okay, if you let go off my arm."

Trent complied no problem. "All right. I'll be rooting for ya, so hurry back."

Gwen nodded and the two started going opposite directions. Gwen was only a small distance away when she stopped and called out to Trent. Trent turned and saw Gwen run to him and in no time she grabbed his shoulders, plopped a foot up and pressed her teal-painted lips against his, he eye's widen as far as they could, he couldn't believe it, she was kissing him. After a few seconds Gwen pulled herself back. Trent's face red and he looked paralyzed.

"For the record I've wanted to do that since you rescued me." Gwen then starting running back to the the girl's dorm to get her duel disk.

Trent on the other hand just stood there. A few other who saw it came up to him.

"Dude nice work." One of the students said as he slapped Trent on his back causing the guy to collapsed. "Dude?"

Gwen was running with a big grin on her face, she had her hands on her red cheeks. "My first kiss, my first kiss. As far as I know."

* * *

**[1] **Sayer is an antagonist from the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, he was leader of the Arcadia Movement, a group of psychic duelists with the power to make their card holograms real. Sayer's plan was to turned all the duelists under his following into an army so that psychic duelists could rule the world. He was heartless as he and his organization would kidnap children with psychic powers and subject them to dangerous electrical experiments to bring their powers, and in at least one case the experiments led to death. Sayer meant his end when Dark Singer Misty Tredwell's, the sister of the the child killed by Sayer's experiments, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua dexoured him so Misty would get her revenge.


	9. Shocking Truths P2

Gwen arrived at the duel arena with her duel disk, she took a look around saw her friends and Trent who's recovered from their kiss and Shepard up in the stands. She made her way to the center and positioned herself on her side of the duel field.

Shepard raised from his seat and cleared his throat. "Gwen, I'd like you to meet your opponent: Beth!" Opposite of where Gwen was a stout girl with glasses and brown hair in a small side ponytail came rushing to the arena with glee. "Hi there!"

Gwen just stared for a second. "Wait, this is my opponent? No offense, but she's not what I had in mind for a top student.

"Hey, don't judge your opponent by looks alone." Beth shot back.

"Now, now, let's save all the fighting of the duel girls." Shepard said.

"Okay then, let's go!" Gwen said. She and Beth placed their decks into their duel disks, activated them, shuffled their decks and cried out "Duel!"

Gwen (LP:4000) VS Beth (LP:4000)

Both draw their hands.

Gwen's Hand (Shining Abyss, Spirit Channeler, Numinous Healer, D.D. Trainer, Neo The Magic Swordsman)

Beth's Hand (Wattlemur, Shift, Wattdragonfly, Wattgiraffe, Fiber Jar)

"I'll give you the first turn." Gwen said

"All right, I draw!" Beth said, drawing The Dark Door.

"So do you know what kind of deck Beth plays?" Bridgette asked.

"A Watt deck." Courtney replied.

"Yeah what deck?"

"Watt deck."

"What deck?"

"Watt deck!

"What deck?"

"Watt deck!"

"I summon Wattlemer in defense mode!" The dark blue and bright yellow lemur jumped onto the field in electricity surrounding it as it turned blue. (DEF:100)

"Oh, you meant watt as electricity, my bad. Hehehe." Bridgette said sheepishly while Courtney rolled her eyes and Trent face-palmed himself.

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Gwen said. She drew Radiant Spirit and placed it in her and picked another card. "I summon Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!" The young man with long blonde hair, armor, a cape and a sword appeared. (ATK:1700) "Now, Neo attack Wattlemur!" Neo's sword glowed with magical energy as he struck Wattlemur, cutting in half. Gwen then takes Numinous Healer from her hand. "I lay one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's to me, I draw!" Beth said. "Now I summon Wattgiraffe in attack mode!" The small giraffe in antennae and lightbulbs on it's antlers and ears appeared. (ATK:1200)

"I'm guessing that giraffe has an ability to take out my swordsman." Gwen said.

"It does have ability, but not to take down your swordsman, but you. Wattgiraffe attack Gwen directly!"

Wattgiraffe rushes straight at Gwen, building up electricity around it's body, going right pass Neo and tackling Gwen. (LP:4000-2800)

"Wait, I thought direct attacks could only be done when a players field is empty." Bridgette said.

"Actually some monsters have the ability to attack directly even if the opponent has monsters on their field." Trent explained

"Really? I don't think I'll ever this game."

Gwen shakes the the shock from attack. "I activate my trap Numinous Healer, now I'll gain back most of the life points I lost!" But nothing happens. "Huh?"

"Won't work Gwen!" Beth stated.

"What?"

"Wattgiraffe's second ability activates, when it deals damage to you by a direct attack you can't activate any spell, trap, or monster effect for the rest of this turn of this turn." Gwen groans "Anyway I end my turn."

"Beth just left her giraffe defenseless, you'd think since it's so useful she'd at least play a face-down." Bridgette said.

"She doesn't need any face-downs to protect her monster this turn." Courtney said.

"Huh?"

"That's right Bridgette, Beth already has a defense." Shepard said.

"My turn, draw!" Gwen draws Blood Sucker. '_Sweet, I can take out Beth's monster and diminish her deck._' Gwen thought. "I summon Blood Sucker in attack mode!" Out came the blood red vampiric creature with fangs, horns, and wings growing out of sides of it's arms. (ATK:1300) "When this bad boy deals you battle damage you have the top card in your deck to the grave."

"Wow, that could really hurt Beth if she's trying to get a certain card from her deck." Bridgette said.

"Maybe, but not this turn." Courtney said. Bridgette turned back to Courtney wondering what she knows.

"Blood Sucker, attack Wattgiraffe!" Gwen commands. Blood Sucker lunges at it's target only to be blocked by a wall of lighting. "What? Where'd that wall come from?"

"That's Wattlemur's ability activating!" Beth proclaimed. "When it's destroyed by my opponent they're forced to skip their following battle phase."

"Crap. Now her monster will be free to attack me again."

"So that's what you guys were talking about." Bridgette said.

"Yep." Courtney replied. "Watt monsters specialize in locking the enemy's cards down making them barely useable."

Gwen groans. "I end my turn."

"My move and I attack directly with Wattgiraffe again!" Beth said. Wattgiraffe charged at Gwen like before. (LP:2800-1600) "Next I play Wattdragonfly in defense mode!" The yellow and dark blue insect with circuit patterned wings and aqua eyes with star shaped pupils appeared then turned blue. (DEF:100) "Then I'll play The Dark Door spell card so now we can only choose one monster to attack from now on, then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

'_That face-down has be to protect Wattgiraffe, if it hits me again I'll have hardly any life points left._' Gwen thought. "My move, draw." Gwen looked at what she drew, smiled, and picked one of the cards in her hand. "I play one card face-down, then I activate Double Cyclone! Now I destroy my face-down to destroy yours."

"Uh-oh!" Beth said as two cyclone came out of Gwen's spell card, a yellow one taking Gwen's face-down and a red one taking Beth's, both cyclones rise to the air, revealing the cards before their shatter into pixels. "My Shift card!"

"And now I attack Wattgriaffe with Blood Sucker!" Blood Sucker lunges at the giraffe and bites down on it's neck and it shatters into pixels. Beth (LP:4000-3900) "And you have to send the top card of your deck to the grave." Beth complies sending her Wattbetta to her graveyard slot. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Beth draws Time Machine '_Wish I drew this earlier.'_ Beth thought. "Oh well." Beth takes her Fiber Jar. "I play a monster in defense mode, then play a face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn!" Gwen draws and smirks. "Nice. I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode!" The monster appeared out of a blue portal, it wore samurai-type armor and it wore giant gauntlets over it's hands that sported three-pronged blades. (ATK:1600)

"Good move." Trent said, Bridgette tilted her head towards Trent wanting answers. "When Marauder battles a defense position monster it gets to attack again plus it inflicts piercing damage, so now Gwen has a way past Beth's Dark Door and is allow to deal some major damage."

"Twin-Sword Marauder attack Wattdragonfly!" The warrior leaps in the air and heads straight for Beth's monster.

"I activate my face-down, Enchanted Javelin!" A green, purple, and yellow orange javelin with small wings near the tip appears and shoots right at Twin-Sword Marauder, though it seems to just phase past him. "Now I'll gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!" The javelin bursts into a green energy that surrounds Beth. (LP:3900-5500)

"My attack stills goes through." Gwen states as her monster slashes at Beth's, shattering it into pixels. Beth is attacked with sparks of lightning as a result of the piercing damage. (LP:5500-4000) "Now I attack again with Marauder's ability." Marauder charges at Beth's monster.

"Cool, Gwen's making an awesome comeback." Bridgette says.

"I don't know." Courtney said with suspicion."

"What?"

"When her dragonfly was destroyed Beth could've summoned another Watt monster from her deck in improve her defenses but she didn't."

"She probably didn't do it because she knew nothing she'd play would protect her life points from Gwen's marauder." Trent said.

"That or she didn't want Gwen's attention averted from that face-down monster she has." Courtney looked at the horizontal card in front of Beth. "If that's what I think it is then Gwen's comeback could be cut short."

"Twin Sword Marauder, attack Beth's face-down card!" The warrior slashed the face-down card revealing a tree infused with a metal container (DEF:500), the tree shattered into pixels. Beth (LP:4000-2900) "Yeah, way to go!"

"You fell for it." Beth said.

"Fell for what?" Just then the ground started to glow. "W-wha?"

"Fiber Jar's ability just activated, now all cards on the field and in your hands and graveyards go back to our decks and we draw five new cards."

As Beth said every card on the field disappeared, the cards from both girls graveyards are ejected, the girls then add the cards to their decks which shuffle themselves and finally they draw new hands.

"No, now Gwen's defenseless." Bridgette said.

Gwen looks at her new hand and takes a card out. "You may have emptied my field, but thanks to you effect I drew Watapon, who I can now special summon to the field!" A fluffy pinkish creature with big blue eyes and antennae appeared in front of Gwen turning blue. (DEF:300) "I'll end my turn."

"Well, Gwen at least has kept her life points safe for now."

"I guess hope Beth doesn't get her Wattgiraffe back." Trent said.

"So what you think of how Gwen's been playing?" Courtney asked.

"She's been able to make the most out of the cards she has so far, but Beth's Watt combos keep throwing her for loops." Shepard replied as he and Courtney continue to watch.

"My move. I draw!" Beth looks at her new card and plays it. "Now I activate Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards then discard two." Beth draws her cards and then sends Watthopper and Wattpheasant into her graveyard slot. She looks through her hand which has Wattfox, Wattcastle, Wattkeeper, Premature Burial, Horn of the Unicorn, Fissure. "Now I play Premature Burial and revive Wattpheasant!" From the ground a blue and yellow bird with a red face emerged. (ATK:1000) Beth(LP:2900-2100) "Then I summon the tuner monster Wattfox!" A yellow fox that had dark blue colors at the tip of it ears and tail and red spheres for hands and feet came out of a blue portal (ATK:800) "And now I tune level two Wattfox with Wattpheasant to synchro summon Wattchimera!" Wattfox leapt into the air and split into two green rings. Wattpheasant entered into the rings and turned into four stars that lined up and a bright green light came from it and then a lion-like creature with a blue and yellow body, a red mane with blue at the end, wings and a snake for a tail appeared with a roar (ATK:1400)

"For a synchro monster it's attack is pretty low." Gwen said.

"You should be glad it's power is low, since he can attack you directly!"

"What?" Gwen replied. Wattchimera charged at Gwen, shocking her greatly, and causing her to hit the floor. Gwen(LP:1600-200) Bridgette and Trent look on with concern at Gwen situation.

"Now Wattchimera's effect activates, when it deals damage, you send one hand for your hand back to your deck. "Gwen slowly rose up and returned Double Summon to the top of her deck. "Next I activate the field spell Wattcastle!" A blue, yellow, and red, some what cartoonish castle appeared behind Beth. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Finally, she ends her turn." Bridgette said. "Hopefully Gwen can counter now."

"Yeah, hopefully." Trent said.

"My turn, I draw!" Gwen's hand has Double Summon, Witch's Apprentice, Altar For Tribute, and Patrician of Darkness. "I sacrifice Watapon to advance summon Patrician of Darkness!" Watapon transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and out of the orb appeared A blue-skinned vampire with white hair and reddish black armor with red wings coming out of the ends of his arms (ATK:2000) "Yes, that'll take care of Beth's chimera!" Bridgette said with excitement, Trent also had a look of joy while Courtney and Shepard just looked on.

"Now I activate Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon a second time this turn, so I play Witch's Apprentice!" A woman with long red hair, a blue long-sleeved dress with a matching hat with a cotton ball at the end of it, angel wings, and a broomstick emerged from a blue portal (ATK:550-1050)

"Why did Gwen's monster just get stronger?"

"When Witch's Apprentice is on the field Dark monsters gain 500 attack points." Courtney explained. "Not only that but Light monsters like Wattchimera lose 400 attacks."

Patrician of Darkness (ATK:2000-2500) Wattchimera(ATK:1400-900)

"Alright Gwen! Win this thing!" Trent cheered.

Gwen blushed slightly, she then cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Partrician of Darkness, attack!" Gwen's monster unleashed a wave of bats at Beth's, only for a grasshopper creature to jump in front of the attack and being instantly destroying. Gwen and the others were surprised by this. "Wha, what just happned?"

"Easy, I activated my trap card Wattkeeper." Beth answered. "With this card I brought Watthopper back from the graveyard, and using it's ability it took your attack instead." Gwen groans. "And that's not all!" "What now?"

"Wattcastles's effect activates which reduces the attack of any monster that destroyed a Watt monster by a 1000 points." Lightning comes from the Wattcastle and strikes Patrician of Darkness (ATK:2500-1500)  
Gwen lowly growls. "I play a one card face-down and end my turn."

"At least with Patrician of Darkness on the field Gwen will be the one that'll chose what Beth's monsters attack." Trent said.

"Really?" Bridgette asked. "So that means Gwen won't be attacked directly and she can make Beth's weaker monster attack her stronger one."

"My turn, I draw! Now I play the spell card Fissure, which destroys the weakest monster on your field, aka your witch!" The ground below Witch's Apprentice shook and started to split apart.

"This is bad." Courtney said. "With Witch's Apprentice gone the other monster attack points will change with Wattchimera coming out on top."

"Seriously?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney nodded yes. "Then it won't matter if Gwen can chose Beth's attack targets because either way Gwen's life points will drop to zero."  
"Oh no it won't!" Gwen stated. "I activate my face-down Altar For Tribute! Now I sacrifice one of my monsters and gain life points equal to it's attack points!" Witch's Apprentice transformed into green light before the ground swallowed her up, and that green light covered Gwen, restoring her life points. Gwen (LP:200-1250)

"Gwen's gonna need those extra life points, cause with Witch's Apprentice gone Wattchimera is now stronger than her Patrician.

Patrician Darkness (ATK:1500-1000) Wattchimera (ATK:900-1400)

"And I'm not finished yet!" Beth announced.

"Oh no." Gwen said.

"I equip Wattchimera with Horn of the Unicorn!" A golden yellow horn appeared on Wattchimera's forehead. (ATK:1400-2100) "Now Wattchimera attacks Patrician of Darkness!" Beth's beast unleashed a powerful lightning attack that destroyed Gwen's monster. Gwen fell on her back due to the impact. Gwen (LP:1250-150)

"I then activate the Spell card Stumbling and end my turn!"

"What's Stumbling do?" Bridgette asked.

"As long as that cards on the field any monster summoned are forced into defense mode for the rest turn." Trent answered.

"And with no cards in her hand Gwen may not be able to turn this around." Courtney said as they look on, hoping that Gwen wins.

Gwen gets to her feet. '_That's it.' _She thought_ 'I got nothing to counter anything Beth's got.' _She looks at her deck. _'I guess my deck isn't as good as I thought.'_

_"That's not true and you know it." _A familiar voice said.

_'Mirkuru?'_

_"Yes Gwen, I communicating with you telepathically with my spirit."_

_'A lot of good that does. Even if I could use you and summon Shinsei she'd be useless because of Beth's Spell card.'_

_"We don't need Shinsei for this one. Gwen, I can combine with the other Armored Heroines."_

_'You can?'_

_"Of course."_

_'But how? All of you are scattered in my deck and I can't play two of you at once.'_

_"But you can. All you need to do is call on the power of the only Heroine you haven't used yet and I may be able to use the one card that can take care of that Stumbling and bring me out."_

_'Are you sure?'_

_"Just trust in us and your deck and you can Gwen."_

Gwen closes her eyes as she draws her card. With everyone on edge anticipating Gwen looks at her card and lets out a smirk. "Get ready Beth, cause I summon *Armored Heroine Kosui!" From a blue circle emerged a girl with light blue hair that was mostly in two braids, she wore short light blue armor on her chest which left her shoulder bare with matching long boots, she wore white disconnected sleeves that were spread out in the wrist area with matching skirt. In her hand she held a staff with a dark blue orb on top. She changed to all blue she was played in defense mode. (AT:K1300/DEF:2000) "What all can she do?" Beth asked.

"Let me show you by activating her effect!" The orb on the tip of her staff started glowing and three bubble came out of it, the bubbles flew above Kosui and grew in size.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Trent asked, the other nodded as they watched on.

"What's with those bubbles?" Beth asked.

"These bubble represent the top three cards of my deck, you see when Kosui is the only card on my field I can look at those three cards, and if there's a Spell card among them I can add it to my hand!"

"So she's going a Spell to turn the tide of this match." Shepard said. "The question is what Spell is she going for."

"Wait a minute!" Courtney said as she remembered back to when looked at Gwen's deck. "I think I know what she's going for and it could be just what she needs."

Every looks at the three bubbles as the back of the of a card appears in each one. "It's now or never so let's see what we got. The card in first bubble flipped over to show the Trap card Mirror Force.

"Ah man, Mirror Force could have saved her, but it's not a Spell so she can't take it." Trent said.

The next card was revealed to be the Monster card Soul of Purity and Light.

"That's not a Spell either." Courtney said.

"She's got one chance left." Bridgette said. "Let's hope third time's the charm."

The last card flipped over; and... it was a Spell card.

"Yes! And it's the Spell I was hoping for." Gwen said as she took the card. "Now I play Spell Offering! I destroy one Spell card on the field to summon a Spellcaster from my deck!"

"But I don't have any Spells on your field!" Beth interjected.

"I didn't said it had to be on my field."

"Uh oh!" Beth said as her Stumbling was destroyed.

"And from my deck I special summon Armored Heroine Mirakuru!" Mirakuru emerged from a blue portal (ATK:1000)

"She's not strong to destroy my chimera!"

"Maybe, but there's more to her than you think."

"Oh man, this is it." Courtney said.

"Mirakuru! Kosui! Contact Fusion!" The female warriors leapt into the air and merged into an explosion of light. Everyone but Gwen looked with awe. Just a card emerged from the light and fell down like a drop of water to Gwen, she took and placed it on her duel disk. "Come on out Armored Heroine Kaiyou!" Gwen's new monster appear: She had long straight blonde hair with an area of blue at the bottom. She wore gold armored with a bit blue on her bosom with a long shoulder pad on her right. She also had a long white shirt and blue boots. She wielded and trident that had a silver pole and golden prong with blue jewels at the tips. (ATK:2000)

"Dude, so that's what contact fusion looks like." Trent said.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Bridgette said.

"Even so, Gwen's new monster has one hundred less than Beth's." Courtney said.

"Nice try, but you still can't destroy my Wattchimera." Beth said.

"Maybe, but I'm not planning on destroying on your monster." Gwen replied.

"Huh?"

"I activated Kaiyou's special ability: I send the top three cards on my deck to the graveyard in order to return up to three of your cards back to your hand!"

"What?"

Gwen slipped the three cards into her graveyard slot. "Go Kaiyou, send Wattchimera, Wattcastle and Horn of the Unicorn packing!" Kaiyou raised her trident and called forth a giant tidal wave that swept through the field, when the wave passed through Beth's field was empty and her two Spells were back in her hand while her Synchro monster was back in her Extra Deck.

"Oh boy."

"And that's not all."

"There's more?"

"For every monster returned through this effect Kaiyou gains two hundred for this turn!"

A.H. Kaiyou (ATK:2000-2200) Beth was speechless as were the spectators.

"Armored Heroine Kaiyou attack Beth directly with Illuminating Vortex!" Kaiyou shot out a bright spiral of water from her trident that blasted Beth who let out a shriek.

Beth (LP:2100-0)

"All right Gwen! Way out go!" Trent yelled out.

Gwen walked over to Beth. "Good match Beth." Gwen extended her hand and Beth shook it with her's. "For a while there you really had me going.

"Thanks, you too."

Gwen then ambushed with a hug from Bridgette and Trent. "Okay, okay, you can let go."

"Sorry." The two said.

"I'll say it, you're as good as your record states." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I'd say I didn't do too bad against one of the school's top students."

"Oh yeah, that." Courtney, Trent, and Shepard started to look nervous.

"What's with you guys?"

"Uh, you see, I'm not one of the top student's here." Beth answered.

"What? But you said-"

"I lied." Shepard said. "Sorry Gwen but I told you were facing a top student in order to motivate you, this was all a test to see how good you're deck was. And I'll say this; while you were able to hold you're own with it, it was because of the Heroines that you won. I'm not saying you're original deck isn't good, but that it doesn't balance well with the Armored Heroines. I agree with Courtney that you should build a deck that supports those cards. But just remember that's for you to decide."

Everyone awaited for Gwen's response. The girl looked at her deck and sighed. "I need some time to think about it." She then turned and walked off. Trent was about to follow when someone stopped him, he turned and it was Shepard. "We should give her some alone time." Trent silently agreed but still watched as his crush walked off.


	10. Controller Issues

A bus arrived at Duel Academy.

"Here's our stop kids!" The bus driver said. The passengers stepped out of the bus. "Good luck with your exam duesl, I'd hated bringing ya all of this way just to send ya home."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it." One of passengers said walking off.

Meanwhile Gwen was on her bed skimming her deck looking forlorn.

Mirakuru's spirit then appears. "Gwen, you've been looking at your cards ever since your match yesterday, don't you think you should make a decision?"

Gwen looks at her spirit. "It's not as easy as you think it is. Even if I do decide to make a new deck, I don't how I'll build it, what cards I should use that'll work with you girls, or what I could take from the deck I have now."

"Is there really that complicated?"

"It is."

The door opens and Bridgette and Courtney enter.

"Hey there Gwen." Courtney said.

"Oh hey, what's up."

"Nothing, we thought we could all go for a walk."

"Pass."

"Come on, you can't stay in here forever." Bridgette said dragging Gwen by the arm out of bed.

"Woah! All right!"

The trio headed to the foyer when Bridgette noticed the boy.

"Wait a minute. Cody, is that you?" Gwen looked to see if it was the Cody she met. The boy turned his face and indeed it was the brunette boy Gwen dueled shortly before meeting Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" The boy responded and run towards her. Gwen hid behind Courtney hoping that Cody won't see her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

Cody noticed the blue-haired girl. "Hey, I know you, Gwen."

Gwen stuttered. "Hi."

"You two know each other?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I dueled him before I meet you." She turned to face to the boy. "Look, sorry about how I acted and ran off the other day."

"Oh yeah."

"Listen maybe I should explain to you, in private." Gwen pointed to a tree where no one was around."

"Sure!" Gwen and Cody walked over.

"Who is he exactly?" Courtney asked.

"He's a friend from High Point." Bridgette replied. Just then her face flushed and she screamed.

"Bridgette, what's wrong?"

"My aunt and uncle's house! I left it unattended and the doors unlock! And they come home tomorrow!" Bridgette replied shaking Courtney back and forth.

"Talk- to- Shepard- and- see- if- you- can- get- a- ride- back!" Courtney said while she was being shook.

"Okay, I'll do it right now!" Bridgette let Courtney go and ran to Shepard's office. Courtney fell to the ground all dizzy.

"You don't remember anything?" Cody said after Gwen told him her story.

"Yeah." Gwen replied.

"Sorry, no wonder you flipped on me."

"Don't be, you didn't know."

"Still."

"By the way, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm trying to get enrolled here."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm with a group of applicants who couldn't make to the entrance exam duels. Tomorrow we'll be facing off with proctors for a chance to become students."

"Oh yeah, their canceling classes tomorrow because." Someone said, Gwen and Cody look to see who it is.

"Trent! Hey!" Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen." Trent replied.

"Oh Cody, this is Trent." The boys shook hands.

"So you might be a student here."

"Hoping to be. That is if this deck works for me." Cody attempted to pull his deck of his box on his belt only for it slip out and of the cards to fall over the ground. "Dang!" All three started to pick up cards, Gwen and Trent got a good look at what cards Cody had.

"This is your deck?" Trent asked.

"Well yeah."

"No offense Cody but you've got about as many monster types as in the game." Gwen said, remembering her duel with him he did seem to use random monsters.  
"I know that!" Cody snapped as he grabbed his cards. "Look, I don't have much luck when it comes to booster packs okay. I just seem to get the bottom of the barrel."

"Wow sorry. We weren't trying to make fun of you."  
"No I'm sorry. It's just I'm always getting make fun of because of my deck. And with my chances for entering this school riding on my duel tomorrow I'm on edge."

"Sorry to hear that buddy."

"Maybe I can help." Courtney said joining in.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Come with me."

"Hold on, where's Bridgette?" Gwen asked.  
"She went to Chancellor Shepard's office to see if she could get a ride back to her house."

"Will she okay?"

"Don't worry, Shepard will take precautions to keep her safe."

"If you say so."

Soon after the four were in Courtney's room.

"So what do you have that'll help Cody?"

"Right here." Courtney went over to a chest next to her bed, she opened it and it was full of binders. She took one and opened it, showing it was full of cards.

"Wait are all of the binders full of cards?" Cody asked.

"Yup. "She hands Cody the binder. "This is for Fire-type Effects, including archetypes like my Flamvells. I've got them all caterogized by card type, then by attribute, and I've got plenty of copies of each."

"Got did you get all of these?"

"I've competed in a lot of tournaments with card packs as the prize. You can use these to make you a new deck."

Cody gave it some thought. "I-I can't do this."

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"Because these aren't my cards, it wouldn't feel right dueling with someone's else cards. I'd rather go with I my deck, with the cards I own."

"But Cody even you don't seem to like your own deck that much." Trent asked.

"So not? At yet then I'll duel my way."

"Cody." Gwen put her hand of Cody's shoulder. "No one's trying to get you to duel their way, we're trying to help you improve you're deck and it'll be on your terms." Just then Gwen's words got through to Cody and Gwen herself, as she now realized what Courtney who was eyeballing her was trying to tell about making a deck for her Armored Heroines.

"I think get it." Cody said.

"Yeah, so do I." Gwen said under her breath.

"What?"

"Um, so what do you think your favorite card is?"

Cody took out his deck, looked through his deck and pick out a card. "I'd say it's this one." The card was Genex Controller. "I don't know why but really like this guy. But he's my only Genex monster."

"I take it you have a binder for Synchros?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney took out said binder.

Gwen flipped through pages until she found the Genex Synchro monsters. "Cody, how you make a deck around Genex Controller and the Synchro monsters that use him?"

"Really?" Cody thinks about for a second. "I think I will." He takes out his other cards. "I need some time to think about what I'll use, I'll tell ya if there's any thing I need."  
"You got it." Courtney said.

Just then Bridgette came in. "Guys! Okay so Shepard will have Someone tag along, but he is letting me return back to my house. I'll try and work things out with my family and came back here as so as I can."

"All right then. See ya soon Bridge." Gwen said. Bridgette quickly hugged her gal pals and was on her way.

And so Cody got to work.


	11. Hiatus Update

Just to like you all know I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. Because of my ADD my focus has split to Pokemon and Phineas and Ferb, may do a crossover story, but don't hold me to that. I'dd get back to this story sometime when I'm interested in the story again.


	12. Discontinuation and Up For Adoption

I've decided to stop working on this story, I've lost all interest in this story. Sorry to end it the way I did. But if anyone wants to take on this story feel free to ask me.


End file.
